


Chasing Down Time

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parallels, Spy - Freeform, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to escape, Hermione creates a new magic that has never before been discovered. Unable to go back to her own time, she must survive in the era before her own. With the rise of the Dark Lord, the strange appearance of a girl that looks almost identical to a long lost twin sister, and the recruiting of Death Eaters and Order members at every turn, Hermione didn't realize exactly how much her search for solace would turn into an act of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the Reinvention of Time

Gryffindor Common Room had always been drafty. Despite the cozy fire and the warm colors of red and gold adorning every decoration in the room, there always seemed to be a slight breeze from the windows. To Hermione Jean Granger, it always felt like a sudden looming figure over her shoulder, their breath at her ear. In light of recent events, namely the death of Sirius Black just some months ago, and the oncoming winter, Hermione was used to carrying her wand on her at all times. Whoever was watching her every movement - or so it seemed - she'd be ready for. She had already tried a stinging hex, but there had been no noise from the breeze. It had still remained.

After that attempt failed, she enlisted the help of Peeves the Poltergeist. Normally her and Peeves were anything but on civil terms - him often making fun of her for her one miscalculation in Polyjuice Potion brewing, or her teeth growing much too large in third year because of Malfoy. Yet, the poltergeist seemed more surprised by her admission of help and her constant fear that appeared in her eyes whenever she looked over her shoulder, that he allowed himself to forget the reputation he had built up as 'Peeves the Poltergeist' (and only behind closed doors) that he had begun to search the castle for any signs of something suspicious.

Now halfway into November, there had been no such sighting. Hermione shivered as she felt the breeze again. She glanced discreetly to her left and her nose wrinkled in disgust as she saw her _ex-_ best friend, Ron, and his girlfriend of a sickening month, Lavender Brown, snogging quite heavily in the far corner of the Common Room. Others around them were snickering, making bets that Ron would 'get it in' tonight. Hermione, however, felt bile rising in her throat. They were disgusting. Lavender's hands were running through Ron's short red hair. And his own hands were at her thin little waist that Hermoine wanted to snap off. Either it be his wrists or her back, she didn't know, nor care.

"Just don't look at them, 'Mione," Harry's voice said gently. Her gaze snapped from the couple to the boy sitting beside her on the couch. Harry Potter was a rather skinny boy, tall in the regards that he wasn't shorter than a few years below him, but most boys in their year towered over him. His green eyes were watching her in concern from behind his round, black framed glasses. When Hermione didn't respond right away, he sighed and ran a hand through his messy, raven hair. "They won't last long. I give them until Christmas."

Hermione still hated the thought of another month with _Won-Won_. Her brown eyes darted to the fire, the book in her hands forgotten. "I don't even know why it still hurts. I just..." She shrugged lightly, shutting the book carefully. "I just feel a little betrayed that he'd just forget about us so easily."

"You know that's not the reason."

Hermione glanced at Harry, but he understood. Dean and Ginny had been together since the summer and while they fought constantly, they always seemed to gravitate towards one another. "I'm not going to be foolish." She reached across the table in front of her and grabbed the _Evening Prophet_. "There's been another attack."

She didn't know when Harry had joined her, but she assumed he hadn't heard. "Where?" Harry asked, taking the paper from her and spreading it out across both of their laps. She was right in that he hadn't.

"Close to Little Whinging." Harry's head shot up to look at her. "Close as in twenty miles," she corrected. "Dumbledore suspects that they still don't know where your Aunt and Uncle are." But they probably already knew. How could they not notice a heavily warded house in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood? The same with her parent's own home. It was noticeeable if they were looking.

"How many people died?" Harry asked.

"Forty seven," Hermione admitted. "That's three hundred and eighty nine today. Muggles say it was a gas explosion that took out an entire block." Harry's hand clenched at his side, the paper shaking with his other. "I'm sorry, Harry... There was no way the Order could have stopped it. Or even suspected it-"

"It's not that, Hermione. He's getting stronger. And there's _nothing we can do about it_. We have to do something. We need to stop him. I don't know how, but we have to try-" Harry began rambling. She cut him off with a soft shake of her head.

"What, Harry? What can we do? We can't leave the school, we can't fight them without ... without going into this battle blind. We only know a taste of what they're capable of. They could so much more than we anticipate. If we leave and go to them, there's no guarantee that we'll make any difference." Hermione clutched the book in her hand tighter. It was the only way she could think of to save the Wizarding World today, and to escape the burden of this damn shadow. Harry couldn't know. She'd figure out a way to replace herself, but he couldn't- "Besides," Hermione continued. "We aren't ready to take on Death Eaters. Not really. We still need to learn so much more-"

"You know enough-"

"In theory. I've never applied it-" Hermione argued back. It had to be tonight. She had to do it tonight. She cut herself off with a sigh. "Not now. We'll talk about it later. But we can't talk about this now, Harry." She noticed his look of fire, his readiness to keep going despite the warning. "I'll see you at breakfast, Harry..." Probably not. "I need to go to bed, though. There's a massive Arithmancy practice-exam tomorrow and I need to study in the morning."

Harry nodded, ducking out of the way as her fifty pound backpack swung and narrowly missed his head. "Alright. Night, 'Mione." But when Hermione Granger reached her dorm room, she only checked to make sure that it wasn't occupied before she locked the door and opened up the book she had been reading. The spell. She had read the book nearly twenty times before, but this was what she had to do perfectly. One mess up and she could go in the wrong direction.

But she'd never be able to come back. That would hurt them the most.

The essay she had been pretending to revise for hours on end in the library, hadn't been an essay at all. It was a letter. A letter to all those she'd have to leave behind. She hadn't been able to stop herself from not writing one. They wouldn't even know she was gone, if she could help it, but in case things didn't go as planned... In case she died on the way, or while she was there... They'd need to know what happened. She clutched her purple bag full of items she had just managed to stuff into it, and then took one last look at the spell. As she slid it into her bag, she felt a breeze. She turned to look towards the window, where it came from, but the window was shut and sealed. Hermione had even placed sealing charms on it at the beginning of the year.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured, turning away and letting the letter float to the foot of her bed. As she unwrapped the Time Turner in her hands, she said the spell and then put it on. Twenty-one times was all Hermione needed to turn it. She had done the math extensively and even went as far as asking Professor McGonagall some questions, but the old woman hadn't suspected why.

Suddenly the breeze was strong, blowing Hermione's hair as she finished the last spin of the small sand glass. Hermione glanced sharply to her left, but nothing was there. There never seemed to be. Then the breeze came again, but this time in a spiraling motion. She was being spun around and around, her hair blocking her eye sight. She hadn't read this in the book. Was this a normal side effect? Merlin, did she do something wrong?

It was just blackness and then all of the sudden, she was jolted and then fell to the ground. Her hands hit a smooth surface, much too warm to be stone. As her knees crashed to the ground, she let out a cry of pain. That wasn't as smooth as she hoped her landing would be. Her eyes opened and she spotted the dark wood of the floors. A fire was lit at the end of the stretch of wood and she was surrounded by the beds of a Gryffindor dorm. She quickly tucked her time turner into her shirt as she heard a creak coming from one of the beds. Hermione barely had time to react before a wand was level with her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Her accent was difficult to distinguish, but Hermione definitely detected some Scottish. She was a gorgeous girl about her age, her hair a dark brown and curled down her shoulders, barely mussed with sleep. Her bright eyes were watching Hermione's movements closely, waiting for a slight misstep in her actions.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the time-traveler spoke quietly. "I... I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Where are you from?" the woman continued. "Oi, Evans, search her bag. Longbottom-"

"It's _Pevernell_ , Meadowes," a voice shot from the bed to Hermione's left. Hermione glanced over to see a small, petite woman with a pixie cut hairdo and a scowl about her lips as she poked her wand towards Hermione. "Just because Frank and I are together doesn't mean we're getting married. Who's she?"

"No idea. Harmony something," Meadowes, the woman before her, shot back. "What are you doing here, again?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione repeated. "I don't know what I'm doing here. This is Hogwarts, isn't it?" The consequences of them knowing she was from a different time... she didn't know what they'd be... She needed to talk to Dumbledore.

"Yes," a voice from Hermione's right said carefully. Hermione turned her head towards the ginger girl that was getting out, reaching for Hermione's bag. Hermione handed it over carefully, knowing that she kept all of her pictures and things behind. She had nothing that would give away her travel to anyone. "How did you get up in the dorms?"

"I don't know," Hermione said carefully. She saw her wand under 'Meadowes' feet, and knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself. They were obviously Gryffindor's, but did she make it to the right point in time? "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid we're going to need a reason first," Meadowes spoke harshly. She glanced at the ginger girl that was going through Hermione's bag. "Find anything?"

Hermione glanced towards the girl as well, seeing her pulling out a plastic card about the size of Hermione's pocket. "Hermione Granger," the girl read aloud. "Age 17, Date of Birth-" The ginger's eyes widened. "That's not possible-"

"What?" Pevernell demanded. "What did she do?"

"She was born in 1979," the red-head answer. "Cas, that's not possible-"

"Who issued the ID?" Meadowes demanded. She narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Are you a time-traveler?"

"I-"

"The Ministry, but it's not a signature I recognize-"

"The war," Hermione started, figuring it was the best place. "The war is unbearable. Hundreds of people are dying a day, Muggle or Wizard. I had to do something. I have to stop it here before anything can happen then-"

"So you do know what you're doing here," Meadowes spoke sharply, cutting off the traveler. "What time are you from?"

"When I left it was 1997," Hermione answered. She glanced at the three women surrounding her. "I tried to make it back to 1976. Am I in the right time?"

"Why now?" Meadowes demanded. "Why not a few years earlier when the war first started?"

"I need to - to blend in with my age. In my time, the people here... the people here are my friend's parents and such. I know their children, I figured it'd be best. The best time because then I'd be able to be close to the catalysts that escalate the war."

"And that's one of us?" the red-haired girl asked. "One of us is a catalyst?"

"There are multiple catalysts," Hermione admitted. "Both from the Order, and the Death Eaters." She glanced between them again. "I need to save my friends lives. I need to save all of your lives." She shook her head. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. I can't say more without breaking the barriers of time."

"Are any of us your parents? Not us specificially, but in this school?" Meadowes questioned.

"I'm Muggleborn," Hermione admitted quietly. "I don't have any relation to any of you."

Meadowes had already lowered her wand at the Muggleborn bit. "Alice, get McGonagall. Evans, watch her. I'm going to wake up the boys."

Alice Pevernell ran from the room immediately, and Meadowes was soon to follow. Evans, the red-head that had taken her bag, silently passed it back and picked up the girls wand. "I don't trust you right yet, so you aren't getting it. Cas will get the boys and they'll make sure you're trustworthy-"

"I mean none of you any harm," Hermione told the girl sincerely. "You're Lily, aren't you? Lily Evans?"

Lily jolted suddenly, as though she was surprised. "Do I know you in the future?"

"No, but I know you," Hermione admitted. She was meeting Harry's mum. Merlin, her eyes were the exact same shade.

"Come on, we're going to the Common Room. I trust you'll not run off? It's too late to chase after people," Lily warned.

"I won't." Her knees hurt too much to try anyways. She got to her feet shakily, sucking in a breath as pain splintered up her leg. But they weren't hurt too much. She could walk. The Common Room was exactly as she rememebered, though it was different at the same time. The colors were brighter, newer. The air was warm and there was no breeze, despite the window being opened. It was as though the wind had disappeared with her.

As Hermione was asked to sit in the high back chair, she heard the thundering of footsteps and the protectiveness seemed to permeate the room in a thick rug. Hermione recognized them immediately, of course, although there seemed to me more of them. James was a carbon copy of Harry, his hair as mussed and his classes as askew. His own body was lanky and tall, but the other boys still towered over him. The man to his left had sandy blonde hair, thin and pale, with scars littering his skin. Remus, of course. His wand was tight in his hand and Hermione saw lean muscles rippling in his arms. Beside them all was Sirius. The man seemed brighter, more mischevieous, than Hermione had ever seen him. His black hair was to his shoulders and wavy, his gray eyes looking her over in interest, and his wand was aimed directly at her in a menacing manner.

THe round boy behind them all was yawning, his wand stuck in his robes as he struggled to get it out. Peter Pettigrew. And the man besides James's right was someone she didn't recognize. His cheeks were round, despite his lean physique, and his cardigan seemed to be tugged on in haste to get downstairs. His face reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. "Where's Alice?" he asked Lily, his eyes darting around the Common Room before giving Hermione an accusitory look.

"McGonagall," Lily answered. "I have her wand. She won't do anything."

"She could have killed you," James warned. He glanced at Lily and looked away as Lily shot him a glare. "That's not what I meant. You guys were asleep and she just appears? She could have killed you in your sleep-"

"If she was, then crying out because she hurt herself wouldn't be the best way to do it," Lily retorted. Hermione bit her lip. It was true, at least. And with the war threatening them, she couldn't blame them for being cautious.

"What's your name?" Remus asked. "Blood status?" She didn't see how the blood status mattered, but she didn't know how things were... how _bad_ they were.

So she was honest. "Hermione Granger. Muggleborn."

"She's a time-traveler. She came from 1997. She says the wars bad there, and she had to come back to save her friends."

"Tell me, do I keep my good looks in the future?" Sirius asked, but before Hermione could respond with an "I can't say," the door to the Common Room opened and a furious looking McGonagall was standing there.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Scottish woman drawled. "Do you have any idea what hour it is?"

"We caught an intruder, Gonnie," Sirius informed her. "In the girls dorms-"

" _We_ did," Meadowes cut in, appearing from the stairs. "Time traveler. Future time traveler. She wants to talk to Dumbledore, but we got to you first." Perhaps Hermione shouldn't have mentioned time-travel right off the bat. Well, she didn't, but she could have been more careful with her ID. "We found her ID." Hermione didn't even realize that Lily still had it and watched as Lily handed it to Hermione's old Head of House.

"Gryffindor in your sixth year," the Scottish woman stated. "Seventeen. You can apparate?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. Apparation liscenses weren't distributed at the age of seventeen until 1983. Before, it was the age of eighteen, when the student graduated from Hogwarts. "The law changed-"

"Not necessary information, Miss Granger. It says here, also, that you have a dependency?"

"My little sister," Hermione answered as eyebrows raised. "Before I left, I made sure she was placed in someone's care-"

"You've given up a lot to come back here," the woman observed. Hermione swallowed. "Why did you come here?"

"My friends are dying... The Ministry is falling right before our eyes." She glanced at them all. "I know the laws of time. I can't say much detail, but I swear to you that I mean no harm. I'd perform any vow you wish, drink the truth serum, if it makes you trust me. You're all in terrible danger-"

"Yes, we are at war, Miss Granger. The only safe havens in the world right now are the schools." Merlin, how bad was it? The Order - well, Sirius and Remus - had always told her and Harry and Ron that it wasn't too bad. But if it was as bad as they made it sound now... She could only imagine what it would be when the prophecy was made. "What makes you think that where you live, Voldemort is any worse?"

"Because he came back to life," Hermione answered calmly. "He died in this time frame and then came back to life twelve years later." She glanced around. "The Ministry will soon... in my time, that is, be under his grasp. He's gotten into Hogwarts in my time. He's possessed my friends... He's killed them inches from us all. We had no other choice. We have to stop it before it can start."

"Has he set fire to fields? Has he blown up entire cities?"

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly. "Like I told them... He kills hundreds a day... The Order only has maybe twenty members left now. And he has close to two thousand. We've reached a point where there's more submission than resisitance. And we're going to lose-"

"I'll retrieve Dumbledore. It's best the rest of you return to your dorms."

"No way," James returned. "This concerns me now. If she's talking about the future being ruined, then we have to help-"

"Mr. Potter. I suggest you lower your voice before I'm forced to return you to your rooms. You're welcome to stay and keep an eye on Miss Granger. If I come back and see spellfire, I will ensure that none of you go to Hogsmeade-"

"Understood," Sirius smiled pleasantly. He tucked his wand into his robes and strode forward, extending his hand towards Hermione. "Sirius Black. I trust you knew that."

Hermione nodded. "Hermione Granger." She took his hand carefully, as though it would not be real. He seemed to notice.

"Fuck, I die, don't I?"

She bubbled out a laugh. She knew she couldn't answer that question, but she found just actually touching him, seeing that he was alive and breathing, was the greatest relief she found. If only Harry were here. "It's so great to see you again. I mean, obviously you don't remember me, but- Merlin, it's fantastic." For a split second she considered hugging him. But by the obvious grin on his face, she didn't think that was a good idea. "I just mean... I'm glad to see you."

"Okay, what is this?" A voice interrupted. "Obviously, there's a party going on with some new girl. And I'm starting to think you purposely didn't invite me." The girl was standing at the stairs, staring down at them with arms crossed and her pajamas rumpled. "Yes, Marlene gets good grades. That doesn't mean she's walking around with a stick up her arse. Like, bloody hell, you invited Evans, for Merlin's sake-"

"Oi," James cried.

"Oh, sod off," the woman muttered.

"Do you know who all of us are?" Lily asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, not feeling the need to elaborate on just who she knew. "Just a few."

"Well, then," Sirius winked. "I feel elated to be one of the select few. I'm Sirius Orion Black. These are my men in arms and pranks, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom. These deliciously fine young ladies are Dorcas Meadowes, Remus's girlfriend," Sirius kissed the cheek of the woman that had first spotted Hermione. She remembered him mentioning her in her own time. Blown to pieces... They had never found a body. She had been an extremely adept fighter, as well. Just in the few moments Hermione knew her, she knew that was the case. She was gorgeous as well. Her eyes a misty color and her teeth white, straight. Merlin, Remus never mentioned dating her. "Marlene McKinnon, Peter's girlfriend-"

"Sirius, don't you dare-" Marlene began to warn, but it seemed to be too late. Sirius planted a kiss right on her lips, causing the Irish woman to squawk and whack Sirius in the head. "How dare you?"

"Easy," Sirius winked. "Want a repeat?"

"Not in years," Marlene returned icily.

"You know dear Lily Evans, I'm assuming. And then there's the gorgeous Alice Pevernell. Frankie's girlfriend."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," Hermione admitted. And it truly was. She didn't realize how spectacular this moment was. She was with Neville's parents. Harry's parents. It was spectacular. She could see everything. Every moment that was lost with their deaths. The trains of thought Hermion'e was having disappeared as a new figure emerged from the wall. Nearly Headless Nick. She had never been so happy to see a ghost that hadn't changed in age or appearance. She almost expected Harry or Ron to emerge from the portrait hole next, but she was filled with disappointment when she knew that wouldn't happen. 

"Miss Granger, if you'll please follow me," Nearly Headless Nick stated, bowing slightly towards her. "The Headmaster would like to speak with you privately."

She saw the looks of incredulity on the other's faces that they wouldn't be allowed to hear the story of how she got here. She didn't want them to ever know. The less people that knew about it, the better. And Dumbledore could be trusted above all others. She stepped around Lily and moved towards the ghost. "We'll be waiting for your return," Lily stated. It was almost a warning. Hermione nodded and manuvered after the transparent figure towards the familiar office of Albus Dumbledore.

The interior of the castle was exactly the same as she remembered. Hermione doubted they redecorated every year, but the familiarity of it all  made her think of her own years in Hogwarts. It wasn't as though she would be returning. The spell had been quite clear in the extent of that reverse travel. It was impossible. And by impossible they truly meant impossible. She had done extensive calculations since the end of fifth year, when the idea had first occurred to her. Now... Now was the only future she'd ever know.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione glanced up at the sound of her name to see the ghost hovering in front of the stone statues. "We're here."

"Oh, thank you for walking me," Hermione informed the being. She eyed the gargoyles when they didn't move. "I don't know the password, I'm afraid."

"Sugar Quills." The simple words spoken by the ghost caused the magic to spring the stone creature to life and stairs began to appear. Hermione herself couldn't remember the last time she had been to the Headmaster's office. Surely when she was in third year, and again in Fourth for the Triwizard Tournament, but she doubted another time beyond that. 

"Thank you," Hermione said in parting to the ghost, who tipped his head in departure as well, showing Hermione his sliced neck. She shivered as she looked away, her legs already pulling her towards the elderly man that was contained up the tower. Before she had even approached, she could hear voices arguing.

"-a trap. If the Dark Lord has discovered that the best way to infiltrate the school is through students-"

"She has an identification card that clearly states that she is from the future. There can be no replecations of those. I've thoroughly examined it and there was no magic that tampered with it. I suggest, Minerva, that you instead let our guest in so I may talk to her."

Hermione was quiet sure they were talking about her and stepped in front of the door, giving two sharp knocks before letting her hand drop to her side. The door was pulled open by a frazzled Professor McGonagall, the hair in her tight bun frizzy and hanging from pieces it had been pulled from its proper position. Hermione noticed that the elderly woman was younger, less severe, and her dress was much like the nightgown she had entered the Common Room in once before. 

 

  
  
  
"I believe we can have you resume your studies. Do you have supplies?"  
  
I nodded, elated, "Yes, sir, I have everything that should be required on the book list."  
  


  
"Now, thank you very much. I suggest you claim your bed before the train arrives." He made his way to the door before stopping and turning, his hand in his robes. "Oh, and before I forget, this came to me earlier today and a feeling told me to keep it on my person until I should need to give it away."  
  
  
  


"Hey, look! Evans has a new friend!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned and saw two boys walking towards us. Another boy, who looked nearly identical to Harry – assuming he was James – was right behind the duo, and a boy with grungy looking skin had to be Peter. That made the two boys in front Sirius and Remus. Sirius had wavy black hair that was short, but seemed to suit him. He had a wolfish grin on his face and he obviously had spoken, for Remus – who looked nearly identical as he did in my time – elbowed him roughly. Sirius's gray eyes, unwavering as they met my own brown, seemed to twinkle in interest. Holy Merlin's Mustache!  
  
"Oi, what as that for, Moony?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Already talk trash about us, Dork?" Remus laughed, seeing the look on my face.

**  
  
 "Alright, this is where I take my leave. Guys, I believe Peeves has ordered a meeting-"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Lily whispered furiously.  
  
"What are you going to do, Evans?" Sirius challenged.  
  
"Take away twenty points," Lily threatened. "Each."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Like to see you try."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for even thinking up a silly prank that will get you expelled!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Evans," Sirius muttered. "Taking points from your own house is just making everyone hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, it was to the annoying ringing of Lily's Muggle alarm clock. I had almost forgotten what one looked like. It had been, what, a year or so, since I had seen one? All of the girls, including me, rolled out of bed groaning and headed to the ensuite bathroom. We made our way to the five different showers and showered. One of the perks of being a seventh year was your own bathroom and shower.

I finished and wrapped a fluffy red towel around my body before making my way to the mirror to brush my teeth. I grimaced at the sight. My hair was about equivalent to a lion's mane.

"Need help?" Marlene asked.

I glanced at her, and gestured to my hair, "You mind? I can never get it to cooperate."

"Believe me, Dorcas had the same problem. Hey, Cas! Help me with 'Mione's hair!" Marlene called.

"I need to re-condition then I'm there!" Dorcas called.

Marlene started to mutter spells while waiting for Dorcas and I was shocked to discover my hair becoming less frizzy and more silky.

"You want this to be permanent?" Dorcas asked. I nearly jumped when I heard her.

"Where in the world did you learn this stuff?" I breathed, my hand hesitantly touching the silky lock. It was dry, not wet. And it was real. It had taken Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny an hour and four bottles of potions to get my hair manageable. This had taken nearly five minutes.

"I invented it in third year," Dorcas said simply. _She was so powerful. Voldemort killed her himself. No one ever found her body. Story quickly got around. Blown to pieces. Nothing left to recover._ Sirius's words caused me to instantly believe that.

"It's brilliant. You have to teach me!" I insisted.

"Make it permanent," Dorcas told Marlene. "And sure thing. Not that you'll need them ever." She took strands of my hair and pressed her wand against them like a Muggle straightener. This was amazing magic.

"We did these charms to all the girls in our year," Marlene admitted. "They practically begged us. But only Cas and I know them. Lily knows some, but refuses to use them. Her hairs gorgeous already."

"Thanks, Marl," Lily laughed. "Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful!"

I glanced a the mirror and gasped, "Oh my Merlin! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Come on, Alice! You're going to be late!" Dorcas called.

The last shower shut off and Alice exited quickly, in her golden towel. I put my uniform on and quickly riffled through my trunk to grab my books and place them in my pack. I made sure a few quills and rolls of parchment were available in there too.

"What's that?" Lily asked from beside me, stuffing her trunk closed. She reached down and pulled out my photo of the Weasley's, Harry, and I. I groaned, shrugging, "My friends from my old school."

"That one is absolutely adorable! Did you and him date?" she pointed at the only black haired boy.

"That's Harry, and no. We were just best friends."

"I like that name. I always told myself that if I had a son, I would name it Harry."

I smiled at the irony of it. "Yeah, it is a nice name. And you should."

She frowned a moment, "Those two look quite familiar." I followed her gaze to Sirius and Lupin poking their head up over the Weasley twins, grins plastered on their faces.

"That would be. . ."I tried to think of some random names. "Steven and Louis." Close enough.

She frowned. "They don't look like Steven or Louis's. But, hardly anyone looks like what they are named."

I took the photo from her and hid it in the bottom of my trunk as she finished getting dressed. Tonight would be her last day in the Gryffindor dormitories. Head Boy and Girl shared a dorm on the seventh floor corridor.

The five of us girls headed to breakfast together.

A whistle rang in the hall as we entered. "Looking good, girls!" Frank called.

Alice flushed, "Frank!"

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. As soon as my second giggle got out, Lily and Marlene were soon to follow. "Sorry, Frank, but you're going to have to talk to Remus about sharing," Dorcas said breezily, taking her seat.

After our giggles subsided, and Alice chatised Frank, we all took our seats. Alice ran her hand through her inky pixie cut and I noticed how unusual it was to have a pixie cut in the seventies. But this was the wizarding world. Everything was normal.

Professor McGonagall handed us all schedules without even saying a word and groaned as the Marauders entered.

"Mr. Black! Five points from Gryffindor for being out of dress code!"

Of course, curiosity won over and I turned my head to see him in bright pink fluffy slippers. I tried to hide my laugh of amusement, and pressed my hand to my mouth. Lily smirked triumphantly when she spotted them.

"But, Professor, they won't come off!" Sirius whined. "I don't even own them! They were on my feet when I awoke and-"

"Mr. Black, your excuses are falling on deaf ears. I suggest going to Professor Portage before classes and getting them removed."

James was laughing as Minerva walked away after giving away their schedules. She was muttering under breath about immature seventh years that should be in third year.

"What do you have?" Lily asked. I showed her my schedule and she beamed. "We have the same schedule! Cas? Marl? Alice?"

"And me," Frank said, examining everyone's schedule. "Thanks for including me, Lils."

"Oh, sod off, Frank," Lily teased. "You're just sad you got no morning kiss."

"I'll get one," Frank insisted. "Right, Al?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Guess who else is in our group of classes?"

Lily groaned, "Please, no."

"Yup," Dorcas confirmed as she emerged from the end of the table with the Marauders. "Sorry, Lils."

I hid my smile. I was going to enjoy this.

"That's great, I guess." I said, sounding disappointed. Lily beamed at my response.

"You and I can sit together, the boys can't pick us off individually that way," she said. I smiled, she calls them 'the boys.'

"Yeah. We should probably get going or we are going to be late for potions, come on," Marlene insisted, rising.

We finished eating and quickly rose, heading off, despite the curious stares of the Marauders.

Lily and I sat in the front table, in the far right side. Apparently, according to Lily, the left side was for Slytherin.

Dorcas and Remus took the table in the back of the room and I could see them talking in hushed whispers, Remus placing a random kiss on her shoulder before taking her and kissing her knuckles. So cute! Alice and Frank sat in front of them, then it was Marlene and Peter. Marlene hid her frown of disgust as Peter sneezed into his hand and rubbed it on his pants. I grimaced. James and Sirius entered the classroom just a few seconds before the hoard of Slytherins. They, of course, sat behind Lily and I.

I pulled out my potions book, distracting myself as the Slytherins threw insults at my house. Some things never change.

"Welcome, welcome. Now, please open your books to page ten. Today we will start on identifying a potion," Slughorn greeted as the bell rang.

I silently sighed. I had went over all of this with Snape as my teacher. I tuned out for a moment. I felt someone stare at me from behind, but I didn't turn to look at who. Lily turned, having a ball of parchment hit her in the shoulder. She grabbed it from the floor, glared at the boys behind us, and turned back just as quickly.

"Black is staring at you," she whispered quickly, unballing the parchment.

I broke out of my daze and looked at her. "What?"

"Sirius Black is staring at you." She whispered, reading the contents. She rolled her eyes and balled the parchment back up, tossing it over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care."

She smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you knew who liked you in this school."

I giggled quietly. "I don't care who likes me. No one has ever liked me before."

The ball of parchment floated from over our heads and landed on Lily's lap. She unballed it once more and groaned. "Wonderful."

She passed it to me and I suppressed my giggles. _Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?_

Underneath that, in the same handwriting was _I thought you'd never ask! I'll meet you in the common room at eight Saturday?_

Lily furiously scribbled, _I never asked you to Hogsmeade, Potter! Stop asking me!_

She tossed the parchment back and went back to taking notes.

I smiled, feeling the gaze of my 'admirer' come back to me. I looked to the other side of the room and saw Slytherin's. A few caught my eye. One was a younger Snape, almost unrecognizable. Second, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, and she was clinging onto a blond male, who after close inspection, I saw was Lucius Malfoy. Behind Bellatrix, was Narcissa. She was glaring daggers at Bellatrix and when Lucius turned to her, she smiled brightly, which he did the same, and then she busied herself in her work.

"And the purpose of boonslang skin and lace-wing flies are. . . Miss Granger?"

I looked up and smiled, "To make Polyjuice potion, sir."

He nodded. "Correct you are. Five points to Gryffindor."

I pretended to write some notes down when I was really thinking about Ron and Ginny and Harry. What were they doing? Did they even exist now that I was back here? They had to have. Going back in time was written in time for me. I must have come back and lived my life again and again. Who knows how many times I have been sent back to this time? So, how come Peter still betrays Lily and James if I can stop them? Why didn't I stop him? Isn't that what I am supposed to do? Stop them?

Potions flew by, and soon it was time for Herbology. I went to the Common Room after dinner, sitting by the fire, and did homework by myself while Lily did prefect duty. Dinner had been weird. I kept thinking I heard Ron or Harry's voice, just like they were right next to me.

I heard someone settle into the chair next to me and I looked up, startled. Sirius was sitting there, reading a book. Well, pretending to read a book. He noticed my smirk and looked to me.

"Hello, sweet thing." I looked around him and saw that he was groupless.

"Your gang's not following you around I see." I said.

He laughed a rich and heartfelt laugh. "No, they are going off to taunt Evans and Alice. It's just you and me."

I laughed. "I think that you are seriously demented if you think that I am going to hang out with you on my own free will."

"I thought we were getting along," Sirius insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and I am finishing school work."

"Well, your in luck because I can get you out of your homework for a week."

I shook my head, finishing my twelve inch essay of plant qualities. He sounded like the twins."No, I am almost done with Herbology and then I have that chart for Potions, Ancient Runes."

He groaned. "You are as much of a bookworm as Evans is."

I smiled. "Growing up without magic leaves you without the proper knowledge that I am sure you have."

He frowned. "Was that a compliment?"

I laughed, "I take it back. The knowledge you SHOULD have."

He smiled a little. "Come on, sugar pop, let's hang out. Go to the Quidittch Pitch, the Forbidden Forest, something!"

I sighed, frustrated, "No!"

"The Room of Requirements?"

I shook my head.

"The Owlery?"

I shook my head.

"My bed?"

I groaned and shook my head. "You think you are all that, don't you?"

"I know I am all that. What about Black Lake? I know this really neat hideout."

I shook my head. That was where you nearly died, if Harry hadn't have saved your life, I thought. Tears started to well up in my eyes, just thinking about the gang. I miss them so much.

"Shrieking Shack?"

I perked my head up. I was going to leave letters to Ginny. "Hell yes."

He looked surprised. "Really? But, it's haunted."

"Oh, cut the bull. You and I both know it's not haunted."

He gave me a questioning glance. "Fine, let's go."

I held up a finger. "Let me put my things in my room first."

He nodded as I ran up the stairs and dropped them on my bed. I grabbed the letter I had written yesterday and shoved it in my pocket.. I grabbed the picture that Lily had seen this morning and folded it where the creases were, fitting it in my palm. I walked back down the stairs to see Sirius in the same seat as before.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "I have been dying to get in there since I heard that it was haunted."

He smirked, "But you said it's not."

I shrugged. "The story is still catchy."

He chuckled and led the way, going down the corridor. It was getting dark, and I saw the moon. It was full. James, Lupin, and Peter weren't terrorizing Lily and Alice, they were helping Lupin in his werewolf stage.

I grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him into an abandon classroom. Sirius blinked then smiled.

"I knew you would loosen up to me."

"I don't think going to the Shrieking Shack is a good idea. It's a full moon."

He looked out the window and then back at me. "Wait? How do you know that?"

"Anyone can look out a window, Black," I said simply.

"But why can't we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius pouted. Was he serious? Well, okay he was Sirius, but he was insane.

"There can be werewolves, and while I don't have anything against werewolves," I added that last bit quickly, noticing his tense expression. "I don't fancy being bitten on my first day of lessons."

"The only wolves are in the woods. The Shack's safe."

I sighed, sitting on an empty desk. He really was stupid, or trying to kill me. "I know that Lupin is a werewolf, Black, you are a black dog named Padfoot, James is a stag named Prongs, and that Peter is a rat named Wormtail. I know that Dumbledore has let you go to the Shrieking Shack on full moons so that Lupin doesn't hurt someone or stray too far. I know that you are unregistered animagi."

He took a step back, raising his wand. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Grabger. A Gryffindor student in Hogwarts, nothing less."

He tightened his grip on his wand. "How do you know this?"

I had contemplated telling someone all day. I had to tell someone to help. I needed to form a plan.. "Can you listen before interrupting? You have to hear everything I have to say before you object."

He placed his hand over his heart. "I so solemnly swear that I will listen to everything you have to say before I object."

I rolled my eyes, and did the same. "Alright. I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me Merlin."

He nodded. "Continue."

I cleared my throat. "Alright, I was born in the year 1980." His eyes bulged, but he remained quiet, much to his credit. "I am Muggle-born and my parents are. . .were. . .will be dentists. I learned about magic the summer before I turned twelve. I was born in September, so I had to wait a year. Anyway, when I got the letter, I went to Hogwarts. I got on a train and met the boy who lived." I paused and he raised his hand. I nodded, suppressing my eye roll. At least he didn't interrupt me.

"You were born in 1980? But it isn't even 1980 now."

I smiled, "If you can keep my secret, I can keep yours."

He nodded, "So you're from the future." I nodded, "How?"

"I'm getting there, so anymore before I continue?"

"Who's the boy who lived?"

I smiled. "Alright, so I met the boy-who-lived. When he was one, Lord Voldemort stormed his house, killing his mother and father. His mother died trying to protect him. When Voldemort tried to kill the baby, the spell was deflected and you-know-who died. Well, that's what everyone thought."

"Wait, hold up, you still didn't tell me who the boy was."

I groaned. "You can't tell anyone, not even your best friends." I waited for him to nod, and continued. "The boy's name is Harry Potter."

"Potter, like James?"

I smiled, "See, jumping to conclusions. His parents are Lily and James Potter."

"The bloody bloke marries Evans?" He laughed, "Of course he does. When does he break her down?"

"Listen," I insisted. "They died when Voldemort attacked their house." His face looked horror struck. I held up my hand to stop him from talking. "Harry survived the attack with only a scar remaining. So, back to my story. I became his best friend and then Ronald Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley's son, became friends of ours. First year, we had to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Professor Quirrel was the DADA teacher and at the end of the year, he fought Harry, revealing that underneath his turban was Lord Voldemort himself, a scared baby size face of him. Lily's love protected Harry, and when Quirrel tried to take the stone from him, his flesh burned from the contact. He destroyed himself. In second year, the Chamber of Secrets opened when my other friend, Ginny Weasley wrote in a diary that wrote back. So, she unleashed Voldemort yet again. It was possessing her, making her petrify things and write on the walls in blood. She went to the chamber and had to stay there until she died, because she was the enemy of the heir. Harry went down there. He could speak Parseltongue, a trait he recieved from Voldy.

"He killed a basilisk, tore up the diary, and destroyed Riddle, which he was going by then. Third year, you escape from Azkaban."

"I was in Azkaban?" He nearly shouted.

"You're interrupting," I snapped. He clenched his jaw, waiting for me to continue. "Yes, but let me explain. When Lily and James died, you went after Pettigrew. He told Voldemort where they were hiding because he became their secret keeper. So, you met Peter in a public place and when he saw you, you got up and yelled at him. He cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, killing a dozen people behind him with a spell but making it look like you did it. He left his finger on the ground and ran into the sewer. The Ministry came and took you away. You kept saying that you killed Lily and James because you suggested that Peter be secret keeper because you thought it was more likely that Voldemort would come after you, one of the last of the Black's. Peter told Voldemort where they were hiding and that's where my previous story comes up.

"Back to my time. Third year, you escaped from Azkaban using your Padfoot form. You came after Peter, seeing that he was a rat that was living with Ron. Ron and Harry were best friends, it said in the newspaper. You got to Hogwarts using the passage under the Whomping Willow. After that, you tried to kill Peter, but Professor Lupin - Yes, Remus was a Professor that year - knew it was you and went after you. We followed him, and you tried to attack Peter but he was still in Ron's arms. Anyway, long story short, Remus turned into a werewolf and you saved us, including Professor Snape, by attacking Remus in animagus form. The Dementor's caught you after you and Harry were dying at Black Lake. Harry and I traveled back in time and saved Hagrid's hippogriff from execution after Lucius Malfoy filed charges. We took the hippogriff to you and got you out of the castle instead of receiving the Dementor's kiss.

"Fourth year, it was the Triwizard Tournament and Mad-Eye Moody was our DADA professor. He was really Barty Crouch Jr., using Polyjuice potion. He entered Harry into the competition and forced him all the way to the third round, which was a maze. Harry and Cedric Diggory touched the cup at the same time but it transported them to a graveyard and from what Harry told me, Peter did a ceremony and brought Voldemort back to life. Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who and then you went back to your parents house, joining the Order.

"Fifth year, Harry started to get visions of what Voldemort was doing, when. He saw Arthur get attacked by Nagini, his snake, and he told Dumbledore, saving Arthur just in time. Harry got a vision of you in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry being tortured by You-Know-Who. You _are_ his godfather," his eyes widened in pride and surprise. "Harry told Snape, who is in the Order by then, and Harry escaped from the DADA teacher from the Ministry that wouldn't let us learn magic. So, Harry, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, and I went to the Ministry to find you but it was a trick to get the prophecy. You weren't really there. What happened next was simple and then it got complicated. Death Eaters came and then chased us to the room with the veil.

"Harry dropped the prophecy and then the duel started. Order members came, you among them. You were in hiding, because you were wanted, so you were confined to your house all day. You'd do anything to get out. When Bellatrix aimed a curse at Harry, you pushed Harry away and the curse hit you sending you into the veil." Tears were flowing down my face just like they had that day. I had to tell someone. "You died."

"I-I _died_?" Sirius whispered. "And so unattractively!" I wiped the tears away quickly and continued.

"You called him James," I told Sirius quietly. "Lupin held Harry back from running in it after you, because the fight was still on and losing numbers wasn't an option. Harry chased Bellatrix and they fought. Voldemort came and fought Harry, who was soon joined by Dumbledore. Voldemort disappeared just as the Ministry saw him.

"In my sixth year, Harry still wasn't over your death. Whenever a black dog was walking by, Harry would look the other way. I was so heartbroken as well, seeing people live so happily when someone who acted like an uncle to me died right in front of me. Snape took over Defense and Slughorn came out of hiding, taking the Potions position. I left before anything could happen but Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son, was getting really into our case, but I pitied him. He was so scared, being a Death Eater at seventeen and all. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, but Lucius forced him. I figured out how to go back in time and I came here. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you. That's my story. My life. My future, and yours."

"I died!" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, you did," I said regretably.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I can just kill Bellatrix now and then that wouldn't happen."

I gave a watery smile, jumping off the desk and stepping towards the window that overlooked the lake, "And then you would go to prison for real."

"But thanks to you, I know how to get out."

I frowned. "I am doing whatever I can to keep Lily and James from dying, as well as you. I will be damned it Frank and Alice go insane."

"They go insane?" Sirius demanded, grabbing my arm and making me face him. We were a foot apart, but his hand left butterflies in my stomach.

I grimaced, "Your darling cousin got a little carried away at the Cruciatus Curse."

He stopped grabbing my arm, stepping back. "What?"

I nodded, "Professor Trelawny had this prophecy, the one Harry found when you died, and it was about something about Harry being the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

"But he died at least twice!" Sirius insisted.

I grimaced. "Yeah, I think I know why, but I can't tell you. I have to ask Dumbledore first."

"Always bloody Dumbledore." Sirius pouted. "Well, on a happier note, you know my secret and I know yours. Tell me, who is my lovely wife?"

I shook my head, a smirk of amusement on my face, "You are a lonely man in my world. You never mentioned anyone you liked nor loved, let alone married. I do know that you run away from home when you were sixteen because your mother disowned you and from the potrait in your house, she is quite a lovely person."

Sirius chuckled, "You may have saw her portrait, but that is not how she is in real life, she is far worse."

"Worse than yelling Mudblood, Bloodtraitor, and anything else vile she could think of for the whole world to hear."

Sirius chuckled, "Maybe you did see her in real life."

I smiled. "Shouldn't you be heading to the Shack for Lupin?"

He looked out the window and shrugged. "I guess. Well, catch you up later, sweet cake?"

I pretended to think about it, "Sure. Just remember, you can't tell your best friends or I kill you."

I was about to head out of the room, when he stopped me. His hand pressed against my mouth, and his other arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me flush against his body. Footsteps walked past the door of the classroom. I froze, as did Sirius. We were going to be caught.

But the footsteps passed soon enough. I relaxed and Sirius slowly removed his hand, running it through his hair as he let me go. "I saved your life from Evans," he winked. "What do I get as payment?"

"How about," I paused, thinking. Then, I smiled, confident for the first time in weeks on my abilities, "Four minutes before I tell Lily there's someone in here?"

He thought it over, "Make it eight and a kiss, you have a deal."

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded, "Very well." His eyebrows rose in surprise. I stepped up to him and tugged his tie down, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. I then turned swiftly and made my way out the door, "Night, Black."

"Night..." he mumbled, and I dared a glance back, seeing him watch me strangely.

"Seven minutes, Black, get moving," I smirked. He swiftly turned into a dog and bounded off. I shook my head and continued up the stairs, seeing Lily a flight above me. "Lily, hey!" I greeted.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Lily gasped, jumping in fright. "It's almost curfew."

"Last minute studying." I told her, distracting her from the black figure darting along the shadows two floors below us. "You must be tired. Want to come back with me?"

She smiled. "Sure. I've just finished rounds."

I followed her up to the Common Room, but she kept going. "See you in the morning, Hermione!" she called.

"Night, Lily!" I returned and spun around to face the Fat Lady. "Phoenix Feather."

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I was studying."

She sighed and swung open, and I stepped through, revealing the near empty Common Room.

Merlin, I had Potions to finish! I rushed to the chair I was at before Sirius had pulled me away and rushed to get started. I knew that following Sirius would be a bad idea.

He was making me a bad student.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't have classes the next day, because it was Saturday. Hogsmeade weekend.

Lily woke up groaning. "Do you think Potter still thinks we're going?"

"Lily," I told her. "I mean this the kindest way possible," she glared at me, knowing what I was about to say was not about to be good. "But you should just humor James once. One date. Who knows, maybe you'll like it?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" she asked, sighing. I hope that was her taking what I said into consideration. Dorcas gave me a thumbs up.

"No, I can't. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about a few things. He set a meeting for me this morning." Of course that was a lie. I needed to go to the library to research before I could head to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, well," Lily sighed. "I guess I'll humor James. It can't be that bad, can it?"

I beamed, "That's the spirit! And if you absolutely loathe it in the end, don't go out with him again."

She sighed, but nodded, "Very well. I'm can't believe I'm going to do this. Alice, Marlene, Cas, what should I wear?"

"That skirt you just got," Dorcas said immediately. "The white one with the pink flowers." Lily riffled through her trunk and then pulled out the item, scrutinizing it.

"And the rose pink shirt," Marlene added.

Lily pulled that out as well as Alice added, "And your black Mary Jane's."

She laid out the outfit, and gazed at it, "Oh, alright. It looks cute."

"He won't be able to resist," Dorcas insisted. "Come on, in the shower, Lils!"

The red-head went to the common room with the group of us girls and James was waiting by the fireplace with Sirius and Remus. Peter was no where to be seen.

"Let's get this over with, Potter," Lily said sharply.

James looked up in surprise and then grinned, "You look beautiful, Lily-flower." All of us girls grimaced at the nickname. "Shall we?"

"As long as you never call me Lily-flower again," Lily snapped. Someone's moody.

James giddily stepped forward and offered his arm. She took it with a grimace and followed him out. Dorcas flew to Remus, "Let's go, love," she smiled, tugging his arm. He looked worse for wear. His eyes were hooded with fatigue and he had a few scratches on his neck. Of course, Dorcas either knew the secret, or ignored it. "We can get some chocolate from Honeydukes to help you feel better." I believe she did know.

"See you, Hermione, I'm off to find Peter," Marlene told me. I noticed Alice slip away with Frank. I frowned when I noticed it was just Sirius and I.

"Have a date for Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"No," I admitted.

He smirked, "Care to arrive on my arm, then?"

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade, actually," I told him simply. He covered up his frown quickly. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. But have fun."

"Oh, my mates will be too engrossed in their girlfriends. I think I'll keep you company until your meeting."

"I'm heading to the library, if you wish to help me look," I offered, knowing it'd take all day for me to find the information I require.

He hesitated, before nodding, "Might as well. Nothing better to do."

I grinned, "Wonderful, let's go."

He grimaced, but followed dutifully.

"What are we looking for exactly?" he called as I ran my fingers along the books. So many that weren't here when I was.

"Dark Magic," I told him. "Books on living exponentially. Books on magic to keep you alive. Anything of the like."

"Right, that'll take us all day," he said cheerfully. "Let's get on it."

"Oi, Granger!" Sirius called a few minutes after we parted way to look. I glanced up from scanning the fourth book and saw him holding a book triumphantly. "Found something!"

"Some Dark Wizards," he read, "that are so obsessed with living forever, as it is considered nearly forbidden, create horcruxes. With these, the wizard or witch takes their soul and each time they kill someone, the soul rips into pieces. The wizard then can place that piece into a possession that they own or feel no one can disturb. A person can have one or two, but it is very uncommon to have more than that. It is considered extremely dark magic. If the person should die, they wouldn't truly die. They would be sent to an alternative form. Once reunited with another horcrux, they would return to their human form being as strong as they were before they were nearly killed." He glanced up, meeting my eyes, "That something, Granger?"

I nodded, taking the book and reading the passage once more. "Horcruxes," I breathed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Sirius Black, you are a genius!" I grabbed his face with my hands, and in a bout of excitement, I kissed his lips quickly before running off, grabbing my books, and running to put them back in place. Oh my goodness. I just kissed Sirius Black. What was I doing? No, Hermione. You can't do this.

"Do you need something?" I asked, noticing Sirius was following me.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, walking out from behind a shelf.

"Same way you knew I was here," I told him slowly. "I asked you here."

"Following around Mudbloods, Black?" a new voice inquired.

I spun around, stopping from putting the last book away, and noticed a blonde haired man. The man that looked so much like his son, anger welled through me. Lucius Malfoy.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Sirius spat.

"I don't think I will," Lucius drawled. His long hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his gray eyes looked me over. "She is rather pretty, isn't she Black?"

"I said sod off," Sirius snarled, taking a step forward. I gripped his arm and stopped him.

"Don't, Sirius," I said under my breath.

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend," Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"I think you mind your own business," I said simply. "And I think you shouldn't stalk people, Malfoy. Do you try to act like your father? A Death Eater?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "I also think that you all bark and no bite."

"Don't talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood," Lucius spat.

Sirius's wand was out and pointed into Lucius's neck before I could retort. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"He's just a foul, evil, loathesome little cockroach," I spat at Lucius. "Come on, Sirius, he's not worth it."

"The Dark Lord will be interested to hear about a Mudblood that just appears out of no where," Lucius hissed at me.

"And your _Lord_ will be interested to hear that you blew your cover," I retorted, smirking. "Let's go. And Malfoy? Only the way you act determine's the way your blood is. Arrogant prats are the Mudbloods. Kind, generous people are the Purebloods."

Sirius and I left the library and he shook his head, "You should have let me curse him."

"Not that I don't appreciate it," I told him. "But I'd rather we don't curse anyone. I don't fancy having to hear from Lily how you got fifty points taken from Gryffindor for foolish reasons."

"You heard what he called you!" Sirius raged.

I shrugged, "He can call me whatever he wants. It hardly bothers me."

"But it should!"

"No, it shouldn't," I told him simply. "He can't make me feel bad about my blood unless I let him. And I'm not going to let him."

He looked at me, incredulously, "Really?"

I grinned, nodding, "Really. You know when I took someone out?" He nodded. "It was his son," I whispered. "Felt bloody good too."

He laughed loudly, oviously amused, "No way."

"Yes," I grinned. "I've got to go to Professor Dumbledore. Thank you, so much for helping me."

"Anytime, sweet cake," he winked.

"Ugh, Acid Pops?" I said hopeful. They didn't move. "Pumpikin Juice. Sugar Quills. Chocolate Frogs?" The gargoyles leaped apart. He could have found something harder.

I raced up the stairs and raised my hand to knock, "Enter."

I hesitated, before doing so. His office was well lit and practically glowing as I stepped through. "Ah, Miss Granger. Come to talk already?"

"I've found out why You-Know-Who could not die, sir," I told him simply, taking a step forward. He gestured for me to sit.

"What is it you found out?"

I glanced nervously at Phineas Nigellus's painting. "Sir, is it safe in here?"

He followed my gaze and smiled. "Phineas isn't here right now."

I realized that he was indeed gone. He just had an eerie background. "Sorry, sir. I found out why, in my time, you-know-who is able to come back to life."

"What would that be?"

"He has horcruxes," I told him simply. "I was doing some reading in the library. If they come in contact with a horcrux, they return to power. It explains why he needed Harry's blood to come back to life and why when Malfoy had the diary, he was in power, but still dormant."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, "Miss Granger, I think it would be wise if you told me your years here in order for me to follow you." I nodded and repeated my story that I told Sirius back to him.

"So, the diary and Harry are horcruxes?"

I nodded, "That is what I am thinking. I am thinking that his snake is as well. Harry said that she never leaves his side, so he must control her in order for it to remain alive."

"Well, should the time come, I will keep track of the possibilities. Should I find any more ideas of some, I will let you know."

I nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

I got up and walked to the Great Hall for lunch. People from Hogsmeade were returning. Including James and Lily.

"Well, how was it?" I asked her.

She grinned, glancing at James just a few seats away talking to Sirius and catching him up. "The most fun I've had in ages."

"See?" I grinned. "I told you."

"So, Hermione, why's everyone gossiping about you?" Dorcas asked casually.

I frowned, "What?"

"You threatened Lucius Malfoy."

"And?" I said.

She gasped. "You did? How?"

"Well, I was in the library with Black and he started to call me a Mudblood. Black told him to sod off, I told him that blood was only how you act. And a few more names. I left after that."

"And he just let you walk on by?" I glanced at Marlene, who had asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he didn't try to stop me."

She looked at Lucius, who was glaring at me, and back to me. "You seriously need to be careful around him."

I nodded, glaring back at Lucius. "Don't worry. Careful is my middle name."

"I doubt that," Alice snickered.

"Whatever, the point is, I'll be watching my back if he's near. Now, what happened on your date?" I asked Lily, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, we first went to Madame Puddifoot's," Lily told me. "It was horrid, but we laughed about it and left, going to the Three Broomsticks." She continued, explaining everything in explicit detail. "And when we got to the doors of the Great Hall, he took my hand, kissed it, and said that it was the best date he'd ever been on and if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

"And she said yes!" Dorcas smirked.

"I so knew it," I snickered. "Miss 'I hate James Potter'."

"Okay, you were right, I was wrong," she told all of us girls. "I admit it."

She was absolutely beaming. Her love life was great. Mine? Sirius was a player. I couldn't take anything he said seriously. Remus had told me of his many girlfriends. And the way he was glancing at me made me suspect I was just another one of his conquests.


	4. Chapter 4

I approached Sirius the next week, after I got used to my schedule.

"I need you to teach me how to be an animagus," I told him simply.

He looked up from his essay on Potions and raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Can you please teach me to be an animagus?" I asked again.

"What's in it for me?"

I cursed, knowing he was going to ask this. "Anything. I just need to know the skill. I have to be an animagus in order to change the," I glanced around us, "the future. Please, Black?"

He assessed me a moment, before nodding, "Very well. You and I go on a date, next Hogsmeade weekend. Promise and I will teach you to be an animagus, regardless of if it works out or not."

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded, "Very well. I will go to Hogsmeade with you. And if it doesn't work out, even if it does, you will teach me to be an animagus."

"Brilliant, let's get started," he grinned wickedly. "The Room of Requirement, tonight, eight o'clock."

I nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, Granger. Just be there and don't be late."

"I swear," I insisted. I spun around and practically hopped to my pile of books. Who knew Sirius could actually manipulate me to get his way? He was damn good at it.

After dinner, I told Lily I was going to study and snuck out to the Room of Requirement. Even though earlier in the week I had thought to ask Remus, asking Sirius would allow me to perhaps find out what was happening with Peter without suspicion. He would know why I wanted to know. Remus would be suspicous. This would work out in the end.

Sirius was waiting on a couch, lounging and flicking through a beaten up journal.

"Finally," he said, tossing the journal over the couch, into the corner.

"I'm ten minutes early," I told him simply.

He glanced at his watch, "So you are. Take a seat."

I narrowed my eyes. I was hoping for something productive and me being able to transform sooner.

"How long will this take to master?" I asked him.

"It took James, Peter, and I four years. We successfully transformed in fifth year. But I think you'll be easy to teach. By the summer tops."

"Good," I nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Can't wait to get rid of me, Granger?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I require it to change the future, Black. I told you."

"Tsk, tsk. That's all?" Sirius asked. "Not to see my charming face, Granger?"

"No," I told him simply. "Let's get to work."

"Very well," Sirius sighed. His gray eyes lazily watched me over. "First, you need to tap your inner magic and discover your shape."

"My shape?" I asked.

"Your animagus form," Sirius said simply. "Like, I'm a dog that's black. You, however, are something fierce. Perhaps a lion? No, too large. A tiger? No, same size."

"How do I find out?" I asked him.

"Close your eyes," Sirius intructed, sitting forward in the chair. I olidged. "Now can you feel your magic?"

I shook my head. I felt nothing. Only who I was.

"Right, okay," Sirius said, moving onto the next step. He grasped my hands, causing my eyes to fly open. "Close your eyes," he insisted. "Do you feel my magic now?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel anything different."

His grip tightened on my hands, "Now?"

There was a slight hum in my hears, but nothing more. "Humming," I told him. "Like a hummingbird."

"Good, concentrate on that."

I nodded and listened to it. Soon, I could pick out the individual thrums. "Keep concentrating," Sirius whispered, slowly letting go of my hands.

I did and he must have moved because he whispered in my ear. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," I said after a moment.

"Concentrate."

"I am," I insisted.

"More," he whispered. "Come on, Hermione."

Thrum... thrum... thrum.

He said my first name for the first time.

Thrum... thrum... thrum.

"What do you see, now?" Sirius asked.

"A...A white landscape," I murmured. "And there is something far off."

"Good, now walk to it," Sirius said quietly.

I nodded and willed myself to move forward. Not in person, of course, but in the vision. The spot grew larger and larger until it was right in front of me.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

"What is it?"

"A brown labrador," I told him. "She's so-"

"Beautiful," Sirius whispered. "Good, you know your form. Open your eyes."

My eyes flew open and I saw Sirius leaning on the couch behind me.

"What's next?" I asked.

"You need to always be aware of your magic and its strength," he told me. "The faster the beat, the weaker you are. The slower, the stronger."

"Okay, so what's a normal beat?"

"May I?" he held out his hand and I watched them a moment.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take your pulse, and tap into your magic," Sirius said simply. "Trust me?"

I nodded slowly and he pressed his hands to my neck. I jumped at how cold they were and he murmured an apology. "You have strong magic," he murmured. "That's the slowest I've ever heard a beat. Mine is slightly faster when I'm fully rejuvenated."

"How do I get my magic strong after it's weak?"

"You're forgetting the question before it," Sirius chatisted, smirking as he let go.

"How does my magic turn weak?" I asked. He nodded.

"Your magic grows weak if you are injured, or strain yourself. If you are supporting another life as well as your own. If you hurt another, your magic weakens."

"So, if I, say, get a papercut-"

"That's not really harming you, but yes, that's the general idea," Sirius smirked.

"And my first question?"

"You share magic with another," he said simply. "You take a hand, or … romp around," he winked. "You can also sleep it off, eat – though I don't recommend that. You have the most stunning figure-"

"Sirius," I snapped as his eyes drifted to my chest. "My face is up here."

"I usually take the route of sleeping or romping around," he winked again. "Care to be a demonstration?"

I frowned, "No, because I do not fancy being a one night stand to anyone. And I don't particularly care to have a _romp_ just to get my magic back to full potential."

"Oh, that's alright, sweetheart, I'm sure I can convince you later," Sirius only looked slightly disappointed. He, instead, though, gave me a bright smile and shrug, covering that up.

"What's next?" I asked him.

"Next you practice concentrating on your energy. And then you meet me here again Monday evening at eight."

"Every Monday then?" I asked him.

"Unless it's a full moon," he told me, winking. "Then, yes, every Monday."

"And if there is a full moon?" I inquired.

"You're very thorough, aren't you?"

"I've grown up to be," I told him. "I have to be. It's war."

"You don't have to be anything," he winked. "But yes, if there is a full moon, we shall meet the next available night."

"Eager to see me, Black?" I asked, smirking.

"Always," he replied.

I grabbed his wrist, seeing that it was almost curfew. "We've got to get back to the Common Room."

"Fancy running for our lives if Lily catches us?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "Yes."

"Wonderful!" he said brightly. "Let's go."

He gripped my wrist firmly, sending tingles up my arm as we sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

"Sirius Black!" I heard Lily shout.

"Shh, quickly, this way," he pulled me through a corridor and I laughed as I heard Lily's furious footsteps.

"Hermione!"

"Shhh," Sirius pressed his hand against my mouth and pulled me behind a tapestry.

"Sirius Black, how dare you pull Hermione out of the Common Room to get her caught. Where are you!"

Sirius took another step back. "Ready for a surprise?"

I nodded quietly as Lily's steps drew closer.

And suddenly we weren't in the hallway anymore. We were in the Common Room.

"How in the world," I breathed, amazed.

"One of my many tricks," he assured me. "Come on. Lily's coming here next."

"Thank you, Black," I smirked.

"No, thank you, Granger," he winked. "Remember, if you're magic's ever low, I'm just a call away."

"In your dreams, Black," I rolled my eyes, trying to control the blush on my cheeks.

He stepped closer, lifting our entwined hands. I didn't even realize he was still holding it. "I'm not ashamed to admit that it's completely true. Oh, and you'd never be just a one night stand."

He was gone before I could even muster up a reply.

Damn him!

The next few weeks continued in that pattern. We would meet up, he'd help me strengthen my awareness for my magic, and then send out flirty inuendos.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was in November. Meaning Sirius was constantly reminding me that him and I were going on a date.

I believe the whole school knew.

"Ready?"

I glanced down at myself and nodded, looking at Sirius, "You sure I'm ready?"

"Absolutely," Sirius assured me. "Your magic will be weak afterwards, but you'll be perfectly fine."

I nodded, "Alright. What do I do?"

He watched me closer. "Close your eyes, think of your animagus form, and I'll say the spell."

"Sirius, I'm not so sure-"

"Trust me," he insisted.

I nodded immediately, "Okay. Will it-Will it hurt?"

"No, I promise."

I nodded and closed my eyes. A golden brown labrador retriever plagued my mind as I concentrated. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I told him.

He said something I couldn't understand and I gasped as heat ran through my body and I was suddenly sprawled on the floor.

"Sirius, it was-" I stopped speaking in shock. I wasn't saying words. They were barks. And Sirius was smirking down at me.

"See? Told you that you can trust me."

I barked in response. My curiosity was killing me.

He guided me to a mirror and I did a quick spin as I took myself in. I ooked great! My coat was shiney and sleak. "For a retriever, I'd so-" I cut him off with a sharp bark. He smirked. "Spend time with you as Padfoot."

I barked once more, hoping I could get changed back.

Sirius seemed to understand what I was looking for. And he waved his wand once more.

And that's where I was found sprawled at his feet once more. He offered his hand. "You can't transform for another week. It's too much stress on your body. But after that you can transform whenever you want."

"And how do I do that?" I asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you then," Sirius said simply. "Come on, it's Hogsmeade weekend. We have a date to take."

I groaned and followed him down the stairs and to the Entrance Hall. "This better be worth it."

"Believe me, it will be."

We first went to the book shop. "Why are we-?"

"Pick anything you want," he said simply, grinning as I practically lit up.

"Anything?" I gasped, looking around.

"Anything," he nodded.

I ran my fingers along all of the spines of the books, unable to pick one. I finally decided on one of healing spells. Sirius raised his eyebrow, but took it from my hands and added it to his pile of Quidittch books. I frowned, "But-"

"I'm getting it," Sirius insisted. He set the books on the counter and passed over the correct amount. He then took my book and held it behind his back. "Want your present?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

He gracefully bowed and offered the book he had just asked me to pick out. "Yours, my lady."

"Why, thank you, my kind sir."

"Shall we?"

I took his arm and nodded, "We shall."

We then headed to the Three Broomsticks where he bought us brunch.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked as we walked, arm in arm, up the path to the castle.

I shivered as I answered. "Gold. Yours?"

"Red," he smirked.

"Gryffindor," I shot.

"Gryffindor," he shot back.

"You can't steal mine," I accused.

"You can't accuse me of returning the statement," Sirius returned.

I grinned and took another step, the early snowfall causing me to freeze. I should have known it'd snow while we were eating.

"Cold?" Sirius asked.

"Course not," I answered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his leather jacket, "Here you are." He drapped it over my shoulders and I relished the warmth of it. And the smell. Graham cracker, marshmellow, and sugar quills.

"You're going to freeze!" I insisted.

He shook his head, "I've been Padfoot for so long, that it doesn't matter the temperature. My body naturally warms up."

"Sirius-"

"Oh, come on, I promise, I won't freeze on you," he winked.

"So, I had a lot of fun, actually," I told him. "You weren't your arrogant prat self."

"For once," he winked. "But actually, I enjoyed not having you all wound up and studying all the time. Let's do it again. What do you say?"

I watched his face as we walked up the path. He seemed sincere. "Alright."

"You'll be my girlfriend, then?" he asked.

I gave him a nod, "I will."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide as he stopped.

I stopped as well and nodded, turning to him, "Yes."

He seized me in his arms and spun me around. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Sirius, put me down!"

He did as I said, but soon found myself in his arms once more. "I could kiss you until you can't see straight."

"And I could neuter you," I said offhandedly as he got closer.

"You wouldn't," he breathed.

I smirked, "Yeah, I wouldn't."

"So hot," Sirius chuckled, and he pressed his lips to mine. My hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Merlin. We pulled away and the fog of our breath fanned around us in the dark. "Come on, Mia. I'm starting to get cold."

My heart warmed up at the nickname. "Then let's not have you freeze."

He laughed and took me in his arms, picking me up and carrying me up the path.

"Sirius, put me down!" I demanded. "I'm much too heavy-"

"Nonsense!" Sirius insisted. "You're as light as a feather."

We reached the Entrance Hall before I was allowed down. "Men," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You like it," Sirius insisted.

"Whatever," I told him, winking. "We'll see if I do."

Alice, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas all were excited that I was dating Sirius. James invited me to his home for the break. And after debating it, I accepted. Sirius and I couldn't go anywhere without each other, really. Every waking moment we sat next to each other. Every non-waking moment, I would with him in them. The Marauder era was becoming my every day life. And soon I forgot to form a plan of action.

When I was given the go-ahead by Sirius to transform whenever I wanted, I used it all the time. Especially if I was alone with one the group of girls. The rest of 'the boys' didn't know yet.

I decided to change that. We were all meeting in the room of requirement the night before we left for break. Peter wouldn't be joining us, instead staying at the castle. That meant that Marlene would be alone, at the Potter's, so she was going home to her parents house.

I walked into the Room of Requirement in my animagus form. Sirius grinned when he saw me and ran his hand through my fur.

"What if it has rabies?" James asked, staring at me. "Who's familiar is it?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't think she has rabies. She is a cute dog, aren't you? Yes you are! And I think she's Filch's dog. I heard he got a new one after his bloody cat died."

I shifted on the spot and stuck my tongue out at Sirius. "Filch's dog?" I demanded. "That is _so_ not acceptable."

"You-You're an animagus!" James cried.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, smirking.

"Who taught you?"

I glanced at Sirius, "Him, the lug that I have to carry on my arm."

"I've already named her Alecto," Lily informed them. I froze at that.

"You knew?" James accused. "Lily-flower, why didn't you say?"

"She swore us to secrecy," Lily said simply.

"Alecto?" I asked. "Where did you get that?"

"It means 'the never ending' and it's a goddess in Greek Mythology. And you look like a goddess. It fits."

I nodded, "Thanks, I, uh, I like it."

Alecto was a Carrow, around Lily's age. She would be in school. The Death Eater that was loyal to the Dark Lord since the first war. Harry said she was at the graveyard.

We had a few drinks, laughed at the stupidness of the boys as they started to belt out a song. And soon, I found that we were starting to grow tired. We fell asleep, all laying on top of each other. Sirius had his arms around me and my head rested on his chest. My legs were draped across Alice's lap as she laid back into Frank, who was pressed up against the wall and had his head on Remus's shoulder. Dorcas was draped on his lap and had an arm around his neck. Marlene was resting her head on Cas's lap, but her feet on Peter's. And on Cas's lap was Lily's feet. Her head on James. Just one big jumbled pile of people.

The next morning, we departed ways, off to do our own thing, before leaving. Sirius promised me a visit to the Shrieking Shack. And so we went. Sirius hit the knot in the Whomping Willow and I sprinted forward, down the tunnel in my Alecto form. I sat in front of the fireplace as I changed back.

"I promised my friend I'd write," I told him as he transformed back too. "I'd leave letters in the fireplace for her to retrieve."

"Well, Alecto, I think it's a great idea." I nodded, a grim smile on my face as I took the bundle of letters from my pocket and set them behind a loose brick. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, worry in his voice.

"In my time, there is a Death Eater named Alecto Carrows. I'm just worried, because she should be in school now, but I don't see her."

"Oh-"

We were interrupted by the rest of the boys arriving.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I, uh-" I didn't know how to say it.

They all looked between me and Sirius. "You told her!"

I interrupted before Sirius could answer, "Told me what? We all know you're an animagus," I told them. "I know Remus is a werewolf."

"Sirius, how could you break the code?" Remus asked, his frown deepening.

"No," Sirius insisted. "Let her explain, please."

"I-I'm from the future," I told them. James and Remuys stared at me, blankely. "You're my best friend's father, James. And Remus, you are my Professor. I know everything. I know that James is top seeker, and that your son is amazing as well. He beats every house in every game. Seeker, and made the team in his first year. I know that Sirius was disowned by his mother when he was sorted and that his brother, Regulus, is a Death Eater. I know things that aren't even going to happen yet. I know that Snape is a half-blood, a spy. And so is You-Know-Who. I know that in two years, I'll be born. I know things you wish you did."

They were taken aback. Remus looked at me, his eyes never wavering from my own. "What happens in the future?"

"Things have to happen," I explained. "Some bad, some good. But you must understand, that if I tell, only certain things can change. I can't have a butterfly effect."

The boys that were present – Sirius, Remus, and James – stared at me a moment.

"To have a butterfly effect could change the future so much that I wouldn't know what to fix. To change the future would mean I'm blind. I can't be blind. So many people die, and that has to change."

It was quiet.

"You're from the future?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes," I nodded. "And the future is bright for some of us, but dark for the others."

"Right, we'll talk more about this on the train," Sirius insisted. "We have an hour to load up. Come on."

We followed him to the Gryffindor Common room, the entire time, Remus and James were copmletely silent. Sirius was humming some song by Threstral Zoom. Rubbish if you ask me.

The entire train ride, I explained to those present my story and they promised to keep it secret. I trusted them with it. In return I answered all of their questions. The most common was how they died.

"I know that Sirius is sent through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministries," I answered quietly. "James and Lily are murdered in their home by Voldemort. Dorcas, you are blown to pieces by him as well. No one ever found your body. Remus, you were still alive by the time I left. And Marlene, I know nothing. You may be alive still, you may not."

"What about Peter?" James asked.

I clenched my hands into fists, my nails digging into the skin, "He betrayed you. He betrayed Lily and James's location. And that's why Voldemort killed you two. He was his spy."

"And us?" Frank asked, gesturing towards Alice and himself.

I bit my lip, "You two are tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastian Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange the same night Lily and James are killed."

"But we live?"

"Frank, you're comatose in St. Mungos," I sighed. "Alice, you walk around and give your son gum wrappers every time he visits you. But you do not recognize anyone, nor talk."

"How could Peter do that?"

"He was tempted by the dark," I sighed. "I do not know if he already is on their side or not, but it seems as though not yet."

"And my brother?" Sirius asked.

"Regulus," I muttered, shaking my head. "Brave," I told Sirius. "But terribly stupid."

"You knew him?"

"He died," I told Sirius. "Long before I knew you, and the first war ended. He got in too deep with the Death Eaters is what you told me. And he tried to back out. Only... there isn't any backing out. He was murdered for treason. No one has recovered his body either."

Sirius nodded slowly, his eyes trained on his feet. "I'm sorry," I told him quietly, squeezing his hand.

"So in the future, we lose everything. I lose everything," Remus said. "I'm the only one left."

I nodded, "Yes."

Remus was quiet a moment before speaking, "Very well. Let's change the future."

I grinned, "Good. Here's my plan."

"Are you sure these Horcruxes will kill him for good?"

I nodded, "But we cannot let him know that we are destroying them," I told them. "It's extremely difficult. But I believe that if we move swiftly and don't hesitate. Perhaps just find the location and then destroy them all at once given moment, things may be easy."

"And what about our deaths?" Dorcas asked, knotting her hands together nervously.

"We prevent them," I supplied. "Polyjuice Death Eaters that would be given the kiss if taken to Azkaban. Wipe their memory and make them think they're us. Something. But we must let history run its course. Even if we fake it. Harry has to be raised by his aunt and uncle."

"You haven't told us who Harry is."

"I can't," I said simply. "It would mess things up. It's too soon. But you have to trust me."

"We do," Marlene said strongly. "And I'm breaking up with Peter as soon as we get back to school."

I snorted. "The only way we can do this is if we destroy the Horcruxes. I'm working with Dumbledore on a way to do so. So far we've come up with nothing."

"We'll find something," James said simply. "My parents have a huge library. Larger than Hogwarts, and far older. If its not there, then it's not anywhere."

I nodded, "Good. We'll start over break. Marlene-"

"Catch me up on the train ride back," she told me, smirking. "We're going to kill him."

"And he won't know what hit him," I grinned.

"You're so hot when you think up plans," Sirius groaned and kissed me forcefully.

I giggled against his lips and happily kissed him back before pulling away.

Holiday's were going to be so exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

As we made our way out of the train, and into Kings Cross Station, I noticed a pair of eyes on me. Gray eyes that were not Sirius's. What's he doing, looking at me for? Going to try to recruit me? Or analyzing who I was going to be with over the holidays and report it back to his lord?

"Malfoy's staring at you," Lily's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I know," I said quietly. I turned my gaze from him and sighed. "That's all he's been doing, Lily. No matter what class we're in. I don't know what to do!"

Lily's face hardened, "If he even thinks about touching you-"

"Believe me, he won't," I smirked. "I'm more than capable of charming off any fingers or limbs not attached to the torso."

Lily grinned, but it was Remus, who was on my other side that replied, "I'm sure you'd be number one on his hit list."

I groaned, "Wonderful."

Sirius turned around and grinned, "We're going by Floo. Just take some powder, throw it in and speak clearly, 'Potter Manor, Foyer'."

I nodded, and took a handful of powder from the pot in his hands. "Now, you go after Lily and James. I want to make sure you don't get lost."

I nodded once more and as soon as I saw Lily disappear in the flames, I thrust my powder in, "Potter Manor, Foyer," I said clearly, my grip on my trunk tightening. I was spinning away in the grate through a fire of green flames.

"Welcome to my place, Evans," James winked. "May mischeif and mayhem be present throughout your stay."

"James," Lily warned.

"It won't hurt anyone," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, and you aren't James Potter."

"Like it, love?" Sirius asked from behind me.

"It's beautiful," I insisted. And it was. White marble stretched from floor to ceiling and gold inlays were ingrained into hardwood, and designs on the marble. Two tables were on either side of the foyer and this was exactly how I pictured Buckingham Palace to look.

"Isn't it? Come on, let's get a move on."

He took my arm, looping it with his own, and pulled me forward. I winced as my trunk ran across the granite.

"Leave it," James laughed. "The elves will take 'em to our rooms."

I hesitated and Sirius noticed, "They're paid elvse, you know."

"They are?" I gasped, glancing at James. He nodded, smirking at my shocked expression. I let my hand release my trunk and Sirius tugged me forward.

"This way," Sirius insisted. We passed so many immaculant rooms. A ballroom, a dining room, and a large kitchen. I didn't see a single elf.

"My room," he announced proudly. I stared at the white wood.

"It's a lovely door," I told him, grinning. "But I haven't a clue how you sleep on it. It's quite... vertical."

He rolled his eyes, "No. Open it."

I laughed and did so, turning the knob. He was practically bouncing on his heels. The room was exceptionally... ordinary. A bed was pressed up against the wall. Black furry covers were on top, I noted. And there were a few other things in the corners of the room. Brooms, books, a desk overflowing with letters.

"Like?"

"It's very homey," I told him, walking towards the bed and touching the fabric. It _was_ fur. "Is this real?"

"Panther," he admitted.

"Is that even legal?" I asked him, shocked.

"Black market," he winked. "Knockturn Alley."

My eyebrows shot up, "Knockturn Alley! Did you check it for curses?"

"Believe me, I was thorough," Sirius nodded, running his hand along the fabric.

"I'm sure," I told him. I walked over to his books and found the top one to be 'How to Kill a Bludger'. I raised an eyebrow, looking back at him.

"No, don't-"

I already opened it. And that's where I quickly shut it. "Play Wizard," I set the book down and glanced at him. "Charming." He was bright pink and refused to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry, tried to warn you."

I nodded and quickly moved away. Did not want to see that again. "And you must be a popular man."

"They're all from my mother," Sirius told me. "Telling me I'm never welcome home. Although, I did say that I would never return. She must not understand that."

I laughed quietly, "Why keep them?"

"They give me a good laugh on a rainy day," Sirius winked. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

I raised my eyebrow and he took his hands and covered my eyes. "Walk."

I did as instructed and he guided me out the door and a few steps forward before turning me around. "Ready?"

I nodded and he dropped his hands.

I laughed, turning to face him, "Sirius, this is your room."

"Precisely," he winked. "There's only four bedrooms. And one is the Potter's. One is James and Lily's. One is Remus and Dorcas's. And the last one is mine, which, if you accept, shall share with me."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He smirked. "I sleep on the floor."

I gazed at the bed, frowning, "That is quite a large bed for just once person. I guess it will do."

He was quiet a moment, "That means I don't sleep on the floor?"

I laughed, nodding, "Yes, that means you get to share a bed with me." He grinned, but I held up my finger. "But! A single hand on me and I will personally flay you alive."

"Understood, loud and clear," he saluted. And before I could blink, his lips were on me.

I sighed, relaxing against him and pulled him closer.

"Oi, Sirius, dinner's ready!" James called down the hall. "Stop sucking 'Mione's face! She's got to eat too!"

I laughed and pulled away, "Timing."

"I'll kill him," he muttered under his breath.

"I'd rather you not go to Azkaban," I told him sincerely.

"Right, that's always a drawbo meet ' sirius winked. "Come on. You're going to meet Dorea and Charlus. The best parents in the world."

They were. Dorea reminded me of Mrs. Weasley and Charlus had an Arthur quality about him. They didn't even ask who I was, but called me 'dear' and 'darling' as if I was a member of the family. I realized that they looked like James and Harry quite a bit. James looked like a replica of Harry and so many time I almost always would end up asking him something, using Harry instead of his given name.

Sirius got me a charm bracelet with a dog, another dog, a stag, a moon, a flower, and a mirror for Christmas. I knew it represented himself, myself, James, Remus, Lily, and Dorcas. I appreciated that he didn't put Peter on it. I don't think I could stand it. Marlene didn't have a Marauder nickname. She was just Marl. So a charm of M fitted perfectly. Sadly, Dorcas wasn't know by anything other than her beauty to anyone outside the group. A mirror, she laughed, was quite appropriate. She was always looking in one.

That night, at around midnight, we were sitting on his bed. And he was flipping through his Quidittch score book – one that automatically summarized a match and kept scores when they happened. I had charmed it for him, knowing he was always upset when he missed a match.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sirius cried, leaping off the bed and grabbing something from under the enormous pile of letters on his desk. He passed a box to me. "There you are."

"Sirius-" I protested, shoving it back at him.

He tossed it in my lap, "It's yours now. You already touched it. Open it."

I sighed, "I hate it when you get me something more than I get you."

"You'll make it up to me later," he winked. "Soon you'll find me boring."

"Maybe," I admitted cheekily. I pulled on the silver ribbon and opened the small box that fit just in my palm. I gasped, seeing the four glittering diamond charms for my bracelet. I've never owned diamonds before.

"A book," he pulled out the one charm and attached it to the bracelet. "For our first date, and the amazing time in the bookstore where I successfully won you over," he winked. "I knew you wouldn't ever resist."

I giggled and admired it before he pulled out another. "A clock, and it tells you the current time. Because you're from the future, but I don't want you to ever forget the present."

"I never could," I admitted quietly.

"A flame for how we first met. Such a spit-fire," he winked, attaching this one as well. "I couldn't take my eyes off you, couldn't get you out of my head. You were bloody everywhere and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sirius-" I said, tearing up. How sweet was he?

"A rune for love," he said at last, after staring at the last one in the box. He pressed it inbetween the two dog charms. "Because I love you, Hermione."

My breath caught. We had never said we loved each other before. I stared into his gray eyes and shook my head, a smile creeping up on my face. "Sirius, I never thought I'd be here, with you. Especially with you," I admitted. He chuckled. "I love you, Sirius. A lot more than I thought I could."

He sighed in relief, "I was getting worried for a moment."

"No need to be," I promised. "Now, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to just pout."

"I got you diamonds, and you're pouting?" Sirius teased, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I only need a kiss to make me happy, Sirius. No diamonds can change that."

"Good to know I don't have to bust a -" I shot him a glare. "Right, kissing you!"

I laughed as he pressed his lips to my own. Merlin, my heart still skipped a beat and I felt like I was on cloud nine every time he kissed me.

"I'll never get used to that," Sirius breathed against me.

"Neither will I," I admitted.

"When are you going to tell the others what exactly happens?" Sirius asked as we laid down. I turned to face him, resting my head on the fluffy, furry pillow. Polar bear fur, Sirius had told me after my first night here.

"I'm going to write everything down tomorrow," I told him softly as I yawned. "Then I will show them what happens when it happens. But they can't find out before it happens. Certains things do have to happen."

"Do you know any horcruxes, yet?"

I shook my head, "I know of two. The first is the diary. The second is a ring. But I do not know where the last is."

"And the first?"

"The Malfoy's have it," I told him.

"Okay, so that's two. Out of how many?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "If my assumptions are correct, he has Nagini, his snake. But that one is far fetched. And another would be Harry, when he dies. His soul latched onto the only living thing in the room. Dumbledore shares the same idea as me about Harry."

"So four," Sirius told me. "Now, how do you destroy them?"

I bit my lip, "Not a clue."

"Dumbledore hasn't told you anything?"

"No," I admitted, sighing. "We're brainstorming what could be a horcrux in the first place. Then, once we concentrate on that, we'll figure out how many."

"Who would know?"

I shrugged with one shoulder and shut my eyes, "Dumbledore thinks Slughorn knows. But he won't give up the memory freely. Dumbledore only has a partial memory-"

"Meaning it's been tampered with."

"Exactly."

"Send in Lily. Slughorn loves Lily. If she can't do it, no one can."

I nodded after a second. "I'll ask her when we get back."

That morning, after I awoke, I sat on his bed and wrote the list of the future, as in order as I knew it.

_Regulus Black dies._

_Lily and James get married._

_Severus Snape overhears Prophecy and tells the Dark Lord → perhaps have Dumbledore meet Trelawney in a private place, not public._

_Severus begs the Dark Lord to spare Lily → try to get Lily to forgive Snape for calling her a Mudblood._

_Neville's born July 30th, Harry born July 31st._

_Dorcas Meadowes dies. Marlene McKinnon, possibly, dies._

_Peter becomes Lily and James secret keeper → make it Sirius or Remus instead._

_Voldemort attacks the Potter house in Godric Hallow, killing James first. Lily tries to protect Harry and dies → perhaps have glamoured and obliviated Death Eaters. Alice and Frank tortured to insanity in their home._

_Voldemort tries to kill Harry, but magic backfires because of Lily's love. Voldemort dies._

_Sirius meets Peter in Muggle neighborhood, confronting him about Lily and James. Peter kills twelve Muggles, cuts off finger, and disappears, framing Sirius. Sent to Azkaban → have Sirius be a different person. Or have him go for real, but escape right away._

_Harry is sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley's home. Must happen._

_Harry gets his letter, sent to Hogwarts, and sorted into Gryffindor._

_1st - Faces Voldemort in Quarrel's head, Quarrel dies, Harry saves the Sorcerer's stone._

_2nd - Chamber of Secrets is opened. I am petrified by the basilisk, Harry goes to Chamber and saves Ginny Weasley._

_3rd - Sirius escapes Azkaban in animagus form. Lupin is professor for Defense. Sirius goes to Hogwarts to get Ron Weasley's rat, who is really Peter. Harry finds out Sirius is godfather. Peter escapes. Sirius is threatened to be given the dementor's kiss. Harry and I go back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak._

_4th - TriWizard Tournament. Mad-Eye Moody is kidnapped and Barty Croutch Jr. uses polyjuice potion to look like him and enter Harry in Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry wins, Cedric dies, Voldemort comes back._

_5th - Harry gets weird dreams, Arthur Weasley is attacked by Nagini right before Christmas, Battle at the Ministry. Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius by knocking him into the veil._

_6th - Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater (?) and is doing an unknown task. Has something to do with a knobby closet. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks start dating._

Sirius came out of the bathroom, a towel brushing through his hair. "Finished?"

I diverted my eyes from his bare chest. He was only wearing a towel. His body was amazing. Quidittch and all. "Almost. Just one more.

_November, leave with Time Turner._

"That it?" he asked, approaching me as he dropped his towel down. I flushed, pointedly not lifting my gaze from the parchment as he got dressed. "Bloody hell, Sirius, I'm still in the room."

"I wasn't naked," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and took the parchment, rolling it up and shoving it deep within in my trunk. I made sure a vanishing charm withheld it from everyone except for my own eyes.

"Good, because I wasn't looking anyway," I returned. "I'm going to get breakfast. Hurry, will you?"

"Of course," he laughed, grabbing a sweater and pulling it on over his sculpted chest.

Christmas break was one of the best I ever had. I accomplished my research and found that a horcrux can be destroyed by fiendfyre and basilisk venom. One I did not have. One I did not wish to ever use.

"Excited?" A voice asked as we walked through the platform.

"Always am, Malfoy. What do you want?" I asked coldly as I shoved my trunk into the compartment. Sirius had left me alone while he tried to find James and tell him something about the Quidittch scores. I assured him I'd be fine, but now I wasn't so sure.

"You forget your place, Granger," Lucius Malfoy sneered, thrusting his trunk into the compartment after me.

I stepped away from the door and met his eyes, confused, "What?"

"You're a pureblood, aren't you? Fooling your friends, but you can't fool me."

"I think you've gotten me confused with someone else-"

"You're brother's been looking for you."

"I don't have any family," I told him sharply. "They were all killed. No doubt by your own crowd, eh?"

"Amycus, Granger. I think that you'd know who your family is. Unless you've forgotten?"

"I don't know what your talking about. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm a muggle-born. You have something wrong."

He chuckled, "No, you do."

I shook my head, "Go stick your head up your lord's-"

"You do not understand the ways of us Purebloods, yet you act and look just like Alecto Carrow. Do your friends not call you Alecto?"

"How do you know that?" I demanded. "I've told no one-"

"It's hard not to overheard what one is saying when they do intend not to be quiet," Lucius drawled.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but I am not Alecto Carrow. I do not even know who she is," I spat. I walked up the steps quickly and searched the compartments until I found Lily, James, and Sirius.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sirius commented. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a run-in with Lucius Malfoy," I said sharply. "Care to explain exactly who Alecto is, Lily?"

She swallowed, "Uh-"

"Why did you dub me Alecto?" I asked. "Do you know her?"

"She, um, she was a first year with us," Sirius admitted. "She disappeared after the first week. No one knows what happened. Some say she wandered into the Forbidden Forest and werewolves got her-"

"You never told me?" I asked. "She's a Death Eater in my time. A loyal Death Eater. Meaning she's alive. And meaning that something's not right."

"She-she looks exactly like you, almost," James admitted. "Amycus, her older brother, graduated two years ago. He always had a picture of her."

Lily nodded, "I don't know why I nicknamed you Alecto, but-"

"She was a Slytherin, right?" I asked.

They nodded and I took a seat. "So why would they think I'm her?"

James shrugged, "She had the same brown eyes and curly brown hair."

Sirius grimaced, "Alecto's familiar was a brown lab."

I gasped, "You think I'm her!"

He shrugged, "Hermione, you and her have so much in common. It's not difficult to jump to conclusions."

"But I'm not-"

Lily nodded, "I know that, Hermione. Just stay away from Slytherin as best as you can. If Amycus hears you look like her, he will come for you."

I sighed, "Malfoy says he already is."

Sirius tensed, "What?"

"I didn't exactly stick around to get the details," I told Sirius.

"Well, we have time," James winked. "Right, Lils?"

"Yeah, we have until graduation."

I grimaced, "And we still have to get a good plan. Hey, Lily, you want to do something for Dumbledore and I?"

She nodded eagerly, "Sure!"

"Good," I grinned. "I need a memory."

"From who?" she replied hesitantly.

"Professor Slughorn. It's the memory where Tom Riddle asks him about horcruxes. Do you think you can get it?"

"Give me a week," Lily grinned. "I'll have it."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I so owe you."

"Don't mention it. We're going to kill that Dark Lord before he knows it."

Remus, Dorcas, and Marlene joined us a moment later, "Found her," Dorcas laughed. "Silly Marl was in the Hufflepuff carriage looking for us."

"Well, it wasn't the Hufflepuff carriage when we left Hogwarts," Marl returned, shaking her head.

And things were completely back to normal. We just had to survive another term and then the next twenty years.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I was in Dumbledore's office with Lily Evans.

"And you told Miss Evans of the task, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. And she got the memory you wished for."

"Is that so, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, sir," Lily held out the clear vial with the silver liquid inside. "This is it."

Professor Dumbledore took the vial from her hands and made his way over to his pensieve. "My dear girl, your help is of great appreciation," he told Lily. "May I ask, how did you do it?"

Lily blushed, "I, actually, made a compromise. I promised him a flower that would transform as a fish. And it was a very advanced piece of magic, according to him. In return, he agreed that a simple memory couldn't hurt."

"Fascinating," Dumbledore chuckled. "The things that make Horace tick. Very well, all of you, hurry, we must examine this memory as quickly as possible. Time is not to be wasted any more."

Lily and I rose, and we approached the pensieve. Whereupon we were thrown in.

Seeing Tom Riddle made my skin crawl. He was hardly how Harry described him. He was charming, young, very much like a boy. Nothing like a Dark Lord.

"Seven," Lily breathed. "What kind of monster-"

I nodded slowly, "I know who his last victim is, and who another is for two horcruxes, Professor."

"You're positive, Miss Granger?"

I nodded slowly, "Extremely."

"Very well, who?"

"Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowes," I answered quietly, refusing to look at Lily.

"What!" Lily gasped. "Hermione-"

"Lily's his last. Dorcas is amonst one of the many. I do not know which."

"Very well, Miss Evans, would you mind terribly to head back to your dormitory? Miss Granger and I must speak privately."

"Of course not, sir. Hermione, I expect an-"

"I'll tell you everything," I promised her. "Anything."

She left and Dumbledore looked deeply saddened, "You are sure?"

"Lily Potter was the last person to be killed successfully by Voldemort, sir," I told him. "Harry was the horcrux as a result."

"Harry's the seventh, you say?"

I nodded, "He has to be. Sirius and I have counted four so far."

"And they are?"

"A diary, kept by Lucius Malfoy in my second year, and given to Ginny Weasley. Another is a snake, Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. The third is something in which you take possession of in my sixth year. Your hand is blackened as a dark curse slowly poisons you. The fourth is Harry."

"Good, we can get started right away-"

"Sir, I advise against that. Starting immediately would give him time to discover us. And he could make more."

"When do you suggest?"

A smirk crossed my lips as I spoke, "Professor, I believe that after he falls would be a better time. We have thirteen years of him being dormant. Thirteen years to find a horcrux, and destroy it. Thirteen years, sir, to defeat him without him knowing."

Professor Dumbledore played with his beard a moment before nodding, "That would work. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, sir, and my friends and I are capable of carrying it out."

"Very well., If there is anything I can do to help-"

"There is one," I interrupted.

"Do continue, Miss Granger. I assure you, I am listening intently."

I nodded, "In a year or so, after James and Lily have married, there will be a Prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney. It is vital, sir, that she not be in public when this vision be made. However, if the Prophecy is made in public, Severus Snape will hear it and things will carry out as they should through time."

"And if they do not carry out the way they should-"

"Things will not happen, sir," I nodded. "And certain things must."

"And Harry must be made the chosen one, Hermione. That much is certain."

I nodded slowly, frowning. That would mean... "The Prophecy would have to be discovered by Severus Snape, then."

"Do you have a plan, then, if things were to go the way you suggest?"

I nodded, "In my time, sir, there is a Death Eater that goes by the name Alecto Carrow."

"Yes, I am aware of the name," Professor Dumbledore said regretfully. "It is said she died seven years ago-"

"She's alive in my time, sir," I told him. "Which is impossible. Unless..." I hesitated. I hadn't even told Sirius and if he knew, he'd never speak to me again. "Unless I go to the Dark Lord, claiming to be her. I tell him the Prophecy after we made a precise plan. And it wins my favor with him."

"However?" he asked.

"However," I continued. "Severus Snape begs for Lily's survival. I fear that if he does not tell Voldemort, Severus will not beg for her life. And if Lily does not be requested to step aside, she may not give enough love to protect Harry from death."

Dumbledore nodded, "But, you have discovered something."

"You know me too well," I smiled, nodding. "Yes, I believe that if I can convince Severus Snape to spy for you, after the Prophecy is known, things will be normal. He will spy like he continues to do for you, and I will be gaining the Dark Lords favor, enough to get the events of the first war completed. Then I drop from his ranks and complete the task of the horcruxes."

"It is very dangerous, Miss Granger."

"I know, sir."

"And this is what you feel must be done?"

"I do not know how much the future would change if there is no Alecto Carrow. Yes, I feel it must," I said regretfully.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "We will think of plans soon. Try to avoid this optioin as much as possible, but I fear it will be inevitable in the end."

I nodded, "I know, sir. I will befriend Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. I can only hope it to be enough."

"And what of Mr. Pettigrew?"

I hesitated, "Things must continue the way they are. I regret he be lost on their side, but I recently spotted him on the map meeting with Crouch. I can only assume they've gotten him, sir, to work for him."

Professor Dumbledore frowned slightly, but nodded, "Very well. It is a shame to lose him to the Dark Lord's side."

I nodded once more, "It is. But I am unsure of if he was ever on our side to begin with."

"Come to my office if you are certain you are joining the Death Eaters. I will make sure you are well trained in Occulmens."

I flushed, "I have already mastered them, sir. In my fifth year, Harry received visions because of his connection with Voldemort. He was being taught Occulmens by Professor Snape. I began studying myself, and Professor McGonnagall helped me succeed."

"You are always full of intelligent surprises," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, I believe you should head off to your dormitory. Miss Evans is no doubt awaiting there for you to explain."

"Yes, sir, thank you. I will be sure to tell her only what is necessary."

"Good, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir?" I asked, looking up confused.

"Tell Miss Meadowes that her charm is rather advanced for third year. I have yet to see your hair as it was your first night."

I ran my hand through my smooth, straight hair. "Thank you, sir. And I will be sure to tell her."

"Very well, off you go."

I nodded and hurried out of his office. As soon as the door shut behind me, I stood and took a deep breath. Joining the Death Eaters was a must in order to make things work. It had to happen. I continued off to the Common Room where I did find Lily, pacing back and forth in my dormitory. I told the girls what I had told Dumbledore. Even the Death Eater part. Lily didn't approve, but others thought it was a good idea. I eventually explained to Lily how Snape only told the prophecy because he was mad she was with James Potter. She softened at that and was quiet a moment before vowing to apologize to Severus for ignoring him after he called her Mudblood.

"Afterall, Lucius Malfoy called you that countless of times," Lily told me. "And you didn't care. So why did I flip out?"

"Because he was only mad that you helped him in front of James, and he hates James," Marlene told her, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Well, it was stupid and foolish of me. How should I talk to him?"

"Convince Professor Slughorn to put the two of you together as partners," Dorcas gasped. "And that way Hermione can be paired with Lucius or Crouch and tell them about being interested in the Death Eaters!"

I did have to admit, the idea was possible.

"And you have to say that you think you're Alecto," Marlene insisted. "That your memory was wiped from you. That will guarantee you a spot."

She was right. "Can you keep this from Peter?" Lily asked her.

She crossed her heart with her fingers, "Cross my heart and hope to die. He'll never know."

"Good," I nodded. "We have a plan."

"We do."

"Now, I just need to get Sirius to be okay with it," I told them, grimacing slightly.

Lily groaned, "He's going to hate it."

"Be he can't stop me," I nodded. "If he doesn't approve, he doesn't approve. Some things need to happen for the greater good."

Dorcas patted my hand as she rose off of my bed and towards her own. "You'll be fine. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Don't know if I have it in myself, though."

"You should," Marlene smiled. "Come on, let's get to bed. We have a long day."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and the marauders in school. Hermione telling Sirius. Hermione meeting with Lucius and the others at school.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius and Hermione argue about the Death Eater thing and Hermione insists that she has it. She gets upset and goes to the room of requirement. On way there, runs into Malfoy and crew. _____________ Goes to Dumbledore to tell him that she's in.


	9. Chapter 9

Slughorn announced, "I will be partnering you up today. Now, Miss Evans, please pair up with Mister Snape. Miss Peverell, with Mister Crouch. Mr. Black, with Miss Narcissa Black. Mr. Potter, with Miss Bellatrix Black. Miss Granger, with Mister Malfoy." Perfect.

I made my way over to Malfoy and sat down on the stool gracefully. "Granger," he said stiffly.

"Lucius," I smiled brightly. I blinked up at him as I rested my head on my hand, leaning on the table. "It's been, what? A week since we last spoke?"

"Four days," Lucius said blandly.

"Good," I winked. "You remembered. And I trust you remember what we talked about?"

"Of course," he said boredly. "And you've dismissed the idea no doubt."

"Actually, I want to meet him," I told Lucius.

"Who, exactly?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Both," I told him. "The Dark Lord and my brother. Can you make that happen?"

"Your brother is the easy part, Alecto," Lucius smirked. "I see you have come to the conclusion it is true?"

"It must be," I told him. "Because I do not remember anything other than living with my Muggle parents since I was twelve." And the truth was out. My Muggle parents found me in a park outside their home when I was eleven, on September nineteenth, with no recollection of who I was or where I was. The following year, I received my letter and went to Hogwarts under the name they had given me, Hermione Granger. It was safe to assume I was Alecto Carrow, who had transported forward in time. And that I could somehow be related to Amycus would only help me get in deep with the Death Eaters.

"He'll demand a test."

"And I'll give it," I said confidently as I began to start the potion that was due at the end of class.

"And if it's wrong he will kill you."

I smirked, glancing up at him, "It won't be."

"You sound pretty sure, Carrow."

"So do you," I returned. "And a meeting to join the Dark Lord's ranks?"

"Consider it guaranteed if you are Amycus's sister," Lucius drawled quietly, throwing in a potion ingredient and taking the laddle from my hands, stiring. "Why the sudden change of heart, Gryffindor?"

I shrugged, "I'd rather be on the winning side, Lucius Malfoy. And I've found my tolerance for Mudbloods growing thin the more I see Lily pretending like she deserves to be placed higher than even the likes of you."

"Grown fond of me, have you?"

"Fond?" I snorted. "More so of tolerant."

"And that's your only reason to join?"

I glanced briefly at Sirius to see him watching me closely as Narcissa doodled in her notebook.

"Not only," I told him. "I believe that if I'm a Pureblood, like the test should prove, I will be more deserving of someone better than Black as a boyfriend. Don't you agree?"

Lucius's jaw clenched as he took my chopped Newt tongue. "Quite. And who do you have in mind?"

I glanced at the Slytherin boys. Barty Crouch Jr. was paired with Alice, who three years from now he would torture to insanity. "Crouch. Ministry ties," I told Lucius. "Extremely wealthy. And not to mention quite handsome. Do you agree?"

"Crouch is very influential, yes. But since your blood parents untimely death in the field," Lucius drawled. "Your brother chooses your husband."

I clenched my jaw, "Oh? And why does he get a say?"

"He must approve of anyone you chose."

"Perhaps I won't marry," I said nonchalantly. "Perhaps I'll just take on countless lovers to satisfy me."

"Indeed."

He seemed extremely uncomfortable with the change in situation. "Of course," I changed direction. "I have grown up in the filthy Muggle world and in order to change that, I believe you coaching me in Pureblood etiquette would be … prudent."

He was silent a moment. "I believe I can convince Narcissa to teach you what you would need to know. However, I cannot promise that your friends won't get suspicious of your disappearances."

I frowned as soon as he said friends. Yes, Sirius would definitely notice. "I'll deal with them. Tell them I'm tutoring a naive first year. Room of Requirement should do. If you can convince her, insult me in front of the Great Hall tomorrow after breakfast," I told him. "If you can't, brush past me and don't say a word."

"Consider it done," Lucius drawled. "Are you going to add the lacewings?"

I hurriedly added four milligrams of lacewing flies and stirred the cauldron four times clockwise.

That night I spoke to Sirius in the Room of Requirement.

"What were you talking to Malfoy about?"

I took a deep breath, "Sirius, do you trust me?"

"More than anything," he said immediately. "Now what is it?"

I sighed and fiddled with my charm bracelet. "You know how I said that Alecto Carrow was a Death Eater in my time?"

"Yes..." he said slowly, trying to guess what I was getting at.

"She is," I told him. "She will be."

"She's dead."

I shook my head, "No, she's not. Sirius, I – I'm her, I think. In my time, I showed up September nineteenth with no memory, in 1990. My parents found me and took me as their own. It makes sense, the story. She disappeared and was sent twenty years forward. I sent myself twenty years back." His face grew unreadible. "I swear, I didn't connect the dots until just yesterday."

"But you aren't a Death Eater."

I bit my lip, "Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice agree with me. It's the best way for us to have complete control over where the horcruxes are located."

"Hermione, no, it's way too dangerous."

I sighed, "I've already talked to Malfoy. He's getting me a meeting with Amycus. And once he proves I'm his sister... then I will get a meeting with Voldemort."

"Hermione, no," he insisted. "I won't-"

"Dumbledore agrees with me. Sirius, I'm sorry. I have to do this."

He was quiet a moment, "This is the only way to gain information?"

"The quickest and most effective," I told him, nodding. "Yes. The most reliable."

"And if they kill you?"

I shook my head, "They won't. My blood will test similar to Amycus Carrow. I am sure of that. That's reason enough to keep me."

"You'll have to be completely shut off from us."

I smirked. "I have a plan."

"Don't you always," Sirius muttered. "And it is?"

"I tell him of a prophecy where he has to keep me in order to get information on you. Things change, though. Events must happen, Sirius. Lily and James must," I held up my fingers and air quoted my next word, " _die_."

"We can't fake death," Sirius snapped.

I grinned, "Yes, we can."

By the end of the school year, I was a perfect pureblood in etiquette. Narcissa was a kind girl, and only sly when it came to winning over Lucius. Hardly Slytherin. Remus proposed to Dorcas, who accepted. They were due to be married in a year. Marlene broke up with Peter at graduation and he was remaining by himself, despite Remus trying to get him to cheer up and join the party in the Common Room. He refused and sulked up to his room.

Sirius stopped all the drinking and hollaring and stood tall on the table by the window. "I've got something to say."

"Sirius, get down from there!" I hissed, laughing.

"Not until I say this. Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most beautiful witch I've ever laid eyes on. Since the moment I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Marry me? Will you be Hermione Black?" He produced a ring from his robe and held it out to me. "What do you say?"

I shook my head, laughing, "Yes. A million times yes."

Sirius hopped down from the table and pushed the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around, kissing me all over. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you more," I whispered back.

He kissed me on the lips once before rushing to the punch bowl. "Let's all get pissed!"

And we did.

 

Summer. Hermione invited over to the Potters and they tell her she can stay in Sirius's room again, if she wants. Lily also invites her over for her family's New Years Party, and she can bring Sirius and their friends. Hermione invites Severus, being he lives just down the road and he awkwardly talks to Lily before James interrupts. Hermione apologizes and says she can try to get sirius to distract James, but Severus shrugs it off and leaves.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius and Hermione at Potter house after party and James is bringing them diaries from his parents time in Hogwarts, with Riddle. Hermione takes a walk and is kidnapped in a flurry of black. Spit out at Dark Lord's feet. 

Hermione glanced about her, a breath of fear leaving her. An arm grabbed her suddenly and threw her forward. "Don't touch me," Hermione hissed as she stumbled a few steps. Harry. She had to think of Harry. She had to keep thinking of the goal. She had wanted this. She was here now. The dark corners of the room seemed like shadows at first glance, but they weren't. Upon closer inspection, Hermione spotted the figures individually standing along the walls. Death Eaters. She glanced over her shoulder to whoever had her in their grip. The face was so strikingly similar that she jolted a bit in surprise. 

His eyes were brown, much like her own, with the same emerald shape and though he towered over her, he looked so similar to her that she knew immediately who he was. Amycus Carrow. Her supposed brother. His brown hair was cut short, so she couldn't tell much of its color in the poor lighting, but he was close enough that she could see it was dark like her own. He noticed her looking and gave her a shove forward again. "Is this her?" The voice was urgent, as though they were quite certain it was a mistake, and the deadline was too close to go back.

"It's her," Amycus answered. His voice was deep, dark, and much like the one in her memory. "I'm sure."

The urgent figure's cloak dropped and Hermione was startled to see Rodolphus Lestrange's younger looking face. He assessed her, Hermione feeling far too exposed in the summer dress she had donned at Sirius's insistence. James had bought it for her as an end of year present... along with many other outfits that she didn't want. He said she was family so he had to treat her like a sister he hated but doted upon at every turn. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, glancing from Rodolphus to Amycus. "I'm guessing I'm here to see the Dark Lord."

"You've guessed right." Rodolphus grinned lecherously. "My, aren't you a sight."

Hermione gave a pleasant smile but yanked back the hand he had taken. "Not one that you touch."

"And a ball of fire. It's those Gyffindors you hang out with." Rodolphus moved hoever as a new presence entered, one that caused everyone to stiffen and back away from the new girl. Hermione instantly knew that this was becoming very real. Everyone murmured "My Lord" under their breath in greeting, their eyes to the floor and staying there.

"Hermione Jean Granger... Other sources, including that of your parents, claim you to be Alecto Carrow." The Dark Lord was standing before her, a cloud of smoke dissipating as the after-effects of his aparation wore away. He was a handsome man, aging and black hair that was more gray than black. He wasn't particularly old looking, but if Hermione were to guess, he had to have been in his late fifties. She knew that from Harry, he was just that. A fifty year old man who was obsessed with living forever and bringing the world to its knees. He looked nothing, absolutely nothing, like the Voldemort she had in her time. His robes wwere silk and black, but she could see the makings of a black button up underneath the collar of the outer layer. 

"My Lord," Hermione returned, a small dip in her posture. Every fiber in her being told her to fight the evil person in front of her, but his appearance. He didn't look evil at all. In fact, he looked more like a grandfather than a murderer. "I'm honored to be in your presence, even though I had no idea this meeting was to take place."

"How careless of my informers. You were to be told," the man said sympathetically. He adjusted his robes a second before his eyes went over her shoulder. "Amycus, do let the girl go. I hardly think she'll escape... There are wards, after all. And her wand, well..." Before Hermione could even open her mouth, her wand was taken from her hand and passed to the Dark Lord. "Vine wood... Dragon Heart string?" He asked aloud as he inspected. 

"Yes, My Lord," Hermione responded as her arm was released. 

The Dark Lord grinned suddenly, showing his teeth as he stared down at Hermione. Merlin, he was tall too. "But not made in this time."

She glanced at the others uncomfortably as she shifted. "It is not, my Lord, no."

"Ah, yes, the laws of time," the Dark Lord murmured. He gazed lazilly at the wand before sweeping his hand. "Leave us. The girl and I have much to discuss alone."

The hall was empty in seconds and Hermione stayed rooted in her spot. Her skin was electric and she could feel her hairs standing on end. Merlin, she just wanted to leave. But she couldn't. This was their best shot. This was how she could directly control the future. She had to be knee deep in the water. "You seem to want to ask about the future, my Lord."

The elderly man smirked as he twirled her wand about in a flourishing manner. "You are with the Order, are you not?"

"In appearance only, my Lord," Hermione responded. She had prepared for this conversation extensively with Sirius. "I find it amongst your ranks where my true allegiance lies. With my brother and with the other Slytherins, of which I would be kin to had I not have disappeared most unexpectedly."

"So you do recall your disappearance."

"No, I do not," Hermione answered. "I do, however, recall a gap of time from my first year that I did not remember until I underwent some practices to try to recall the childhood I seem to have replaced."

"And your future self?"

"Is very much remembered." She knew he would be pleased about that tid bit of information, and he was. His eyes glowed at the vast expanse of knowledge she had in her head, something he couldn't find in a book. "The laws of time, however, tell me that if I were to speak to anyone about the future, no matter what it is, the outcome could vary from the one I know, making the outcomes from then on different. If I were to tell you, say, the Order attacks here on this day from something I know from the future and not something the Order tells me, you would act accordingly. And that can disrupt the Order's future endevours."

"You do make a point," the Dark Lord admitted. She gave a soft sigh of relief at that. No punishment. She had heard he liked to do that. "But what if you were to keep an exact... book, as it were. To inform us of when an attack should take place, from your memory, of course."

"I only know of one," Hermione answered. She could secure it. If she could ensure it would be taken out before the prophecy was made... He grinnd at her to continue. "My Lord, October thirty-first, 1981. I was... friends in my time, I guess one would say, with one of their children and they talked frequently of their deceased parents."

"Now, that is more like it," he approved. "Tell me. What occurs?"

"There is an attempt on two Order family's lives. I cannot say which, because they are not yet married so their futures could be in danger... But I do know that you attack one of their houses. And kill everyone inside. It is a deafening blow to the Order and ensures that your side be the most successful."

"And my demise. I've been told that you have knowledge of my death, though I somehow... come back to life?"

"All I know of that event is that it occurs over the Christmas holidays. No one in my time spoke much of it, for fear of your return. So there were only hushed whispers... Ghost stories. Anything children could make up. But..." He turned to face her at the pause in her speech and she knew she had him. "I managed to get a story out of Dumbledore, my Lord. You see, I was rather favored at the school in my time. And his willingness to please was still as strong as it is now." She paused a second, as if recalling. "It was Christmas Eve, my Lord. You were at a raid in Cottswold. One of the children from a prophecy was there. A prophecy that has yet been made." She furrowed her brows. "I don't know what the prophecy was. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me. But I do know that you try to ... to kill this infant. And because of it, the mother repells your magic in an attempt to save her child's life. And you die because of it. Twelve years later, you are resurrected and you wreck havoc upon the world just as you are now, my Lord, though you are stronger then by leaps and bounds."

He smiled, making Hermione's bones chill. "Well, the best way to prevent my death would be to never go. But the question is, will I be as strong in the future if I were not to go? I'd imagine not. Resurrection spells tend to bring someone to life stronger than before. If I were to stay, I would grow older and older, but if I return, I would be the age of a younger self, no doubt." He was so careful to avoid the mention of horcruxes, it seemed. "That is what resurrection rituals do, young one." He stopped suddenly and faced her from his pacing. "You have pleased me with your willingness to help. Are you close with the Order?"

"Close emotionally, my Lord? No. Close as in physicallity, yes. Being in Gryffindor means that I am in the same class as other Order members."

He hummed something and turned away from her. "Would you be willing... to spy for me? To tell me of their plans, and ensure your future is intact the way it should be. We want a clear path."

"Of course we do, my Lord," Hermione answered. "I would be very willing. I disappear frequently from their sight in order to talk with the Slytherins, or to walk by the lake. I'm quite sure they will not suspect a thing."

"It is a pity not to mark you... I've heard of the boyfriend you keep tethered to your side. A Black boy?"

"Sirius, my Lord. Regulus Black's elder brother."

"Hmm, yes," the Dark Lord nodded. "His brother is amonst my ranks..." The elder man turned toards her sudddenly. "I trust this means that you'll be keen to convert your boyfriend?"

"I do not wish to draw suspicion to myself. But should he show loytalty lying with his brother's decisions, I will inform you directly." Hermione waited just a second for him to process this before continuing. "It is my understanding that Peter Pettigrew has expressed his intentions amongst your ranks."

"He has."

Hermione nodded. "I trust I can talk to him in confidence, then?"

"Yes," he smirked. "What he hears from you will be relayed to me through word of mouth by Lucius, Barty Crouch Jr, or any of the others that have already taken the mark."

Hermione had suspected as such. "And the Black under my watch, Sirius. What will be done with him?"

"Nothing, unless he should fall in battle with my Death Eaters," the Dark Lord retorted. "And then I will send him to his mother in a body bag."

Though Hermione's insides clenched in fear and anger, she gave a smirk. "May I assist in that?"

"You are a very charming young woman," he approved. "Very charming, indeed."

"They're all blithering idiots, my Lord. If they are the next generation of Order, then I will be ensured in your win in the war."

"Do try to unlock your memory, my dear," he stated, his hand passing her wand back. She took it.

"Thank you, my Lord. And I will do my best to get my memory back."

He smiled at her, his eyes cold. "I will find a way to contact you for our next meeting. Do what you must to keep the Black as your boyfriend. I would like a pair."

"Anything for you, my Lord," she responded. "If a battle should be embarked on by the Order, how should I contact you?"

The elder man smiled at her in a very pleasing manner. She was reminded of her grandfather yet again. "I'm sure you'll find a way without being detected."

The door opened and Amycus was standing there, giving Hermione the impression it was her time to leave. "Thank you, my Lord, for this wonderful opportunity. It is most kind-"

"Leave," he said shortly, no longer in the mood for pleasantries.


	11. Chapter 11

The summer of 1979, Lily and James got married. It was the same summer than I had recruited Regulus Black to the cause. Dorcas and Remus were soon to follow. It was then that we all officially joined the Order. I spied. However, while on Auror duty, Dorcas was captured by Death Eaters. Marlene, acting foolishly, tried to rescue her.

Marlene and her entire family was killed in retaliation. The picture of us in the Order was taken just weeks before. Dorcas... she was rescued, but she was badly injured. St. Mungo's healed her back to health. Remus warded up the house he had bought her as a wedding gift and refused her to leave. We visited on occasion.

I was their secret keeper.

On Christmas Eve, Albus told me the Prophecy had been made.

Despite Sirius's wishes, and the Longbottom's, and the Potter's, I went. My gut instict was correct. He was very pleased and even rewarded me with becoming a member of the inner circle. Although he already knew the first half of the prophecy from Severus, I told the Dark Lord about Lily and Alice both being pregnant and due at the end of July. Severus, thought newly inducted into the inner circle like I, paled at the thought. It was time to act.

The Auror department was executing Death Eaters. I was in charge, as was James and Sirius. We would handle this properly.

Two female Death Eaters – Portia Selwyn and Kristen Goyle. Three males – Abraxus Malfoy, Vulnus Hampton, and Tritus Jones. The perfect number.

Sirius performed the obliviate charm while James reclothed them. I gave them the glamour charm, that would last permanently.

And then we smuggled them out.

We had a James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Lily look-alike. Identical in every way. And with the same memories – except I made sure all of the look-alikes had a red bracelet on. That way we'd know.

"In position?" I asked Sirius as Halloween approached.

Sirius nodded and watched as Fake Lily and Fake James cared for Harry Potter. The real one.

Gotta love 1981.

"Alice and Frank?" I asked.

Sirius nodded, "They're with James and Lily."

"Good," I nodded, staring at the house James and Lily lived in in Godric Hallow. "Here he comes."

Voldemort's cloak swashed around him as he blasted open the door. "Here we go," I told Sirius quietly.

It took not even five minutes for the house to explode into a green light and then collapse partially on itself. He was gone.

I let out a breath before glancing at Sirius. He nodded encouragingly before rolling up left pant leg. He had branded me on my calf because it was least likely to be checked when interrigated at the Order. "It's gone."

I let out a shakey breath and grabed his arms, apparating.

"Thank Merlin," I breathed when we landed and snogged him thoroughly. The war was over.

"The real work begins now," James interrupted our session.

I nodded, realizing it was quite true. "Yes, let's get to work."

Hermione's wedding, etc.


	12. Chapter 12

Sixteen years in the future...

"Go in," I hissed at Harry as he stopped at the end of the tunnel. It was dark and he refused to use his wand. Saying something about not knowing who could be here.

He hesitated.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Harry!" I groaned, breaking from the confines of the cloak, letting my red hair free.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed at me. Ignorning him, I opened the door and spotted the fireplace of what would have been the living room easily. "Someone's been living here... There isn't as much dust as the last time I was here.."

"Told you they weren't idiots," a voice whispered.

"My son will never be an idiot," another voice snapped quietly. "Thank Merlin he has my brains."

"Flower, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut it, they'll hear us," another voice hissed.

"Who's there?" Harry called, his voice echoing in the home. My grip tightened on my wand as I tried to pinpoint the voices.

"Well, I must say, its about time!" A woman said, stepping from the shadows. She looked so much like... Hermione?

"Thank Merlin," A man murmured from behind her, and stepping into the light. He wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, pulling her closer to him. "My back is killing me and we are running out of food."

"Oh, shut up," a red-headed woman snapped. "We could have just gone to the pub if we ran out."

"You're such a baby," another woman said, her hair black. She looked stunningly gorgeous.

"Hermione?" I asked, looking over the first woman, in the familiar man's arms. "Sirius?"

"Mum? Dad?" Harry gasped, recognizing them from somewhere.

"Oh, I'm Dorcas Meadowes-Lupin, by the way," the beautiful woman said, smiling. "Remus's wife. I don't believe we've ever met. Nice to meet my goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" I whispered. "What?"

"Your mum and I are best friends."

"Wait, this is impossible," Harry said slowly.

"Perhaps," Hermione laughed. "But everything's impossible in the magical world, Harry. You just have to set your mind to it."

Harry stared at her in shock, "Since-Since when were you-I mean-"

"Time turner," Hermione explained. "Long story. Won't you have a seat?"

"You're so weird," Dorcas muttered. "And I've been living with you for twenty years."

James Potter, Harry's father, gave Harry a hug, and then Lily Potter did. I watched as Sirius let go of Hermione and hug Harry tightly as well.

"It's great seeing you again."

"But you died," Harry said quietly. "I saw it."

"Ah, stunt doubles do wonders," Sirius winked. "All Alecto's idea."

"Alecto?" I questioned.

"I, um, I sort of am Alecto Carrow, but was raised as Hermione Granger. It's difficult to explain. Anyways, sit, sit," she insisted. "We have much to discuss."

Harry's wand was at her throat and she froze, as did everyone in the room but me. She had admitted to being Alecto Carrow. She was a Death Eater.

"Get Professor Dumbledore if you don't believe me," Hermione said evenly as the wand forced her to lift her head up slightly. "Or Professor Snape. Whoever you wish."

Harry nodded, "Ginny, run back up to the castle and get them. I'm not leaving them out of my sight."

I shook my head, "If they're Death Eaters, they'll want you more than me. You go, I'll watch them."

Harry was quiet a moment before nodding. "Don't let them out of your sight."

"I won't," I promised, my wand pointing at all of them. Dorcas sighed and sank down in her chair.

"Remus was right, I should have stayed with him instead of met you guys. Curiosity kills the cat."

"You're just mad because you're a cat animagus," James Potter insisted. "And Remus is allergic to cats."

The woman stuck her tongue out at the man that resembled Harry, "Shut it, Potter. Need I remind you, Lily hates when you turn stag. Always break five mirrors a go."

"Shut it, Dork."

"Don't call me Dork," the woman replied icily before turning back to her nails and picking them. Hermione sighed and sat down. My wand followed her the entire time.

"Will all of you shut up?" Lily Potter demanded.

"Alice and Frank would so have been better accompaniments," Hermione agreed.

Sirius turned into a dog and rested at Hermione's feet, watching me with gray eyes.

Well, I knew Sirius was really him. It was quiet as we waited for Harry to return. I wanted them to be real, but where did my best friend go? This girl sitting in front of me was no longer her. She was sarcastic, teased, and well spoken – even more so than before. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but smooth curls. Who was she? Was she really Hermione?


	13. Chapter 13

When I sat down, Ginny's wand followed me. I knew saying Alecto would be my undoing.

"Why did you go back?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"A bout of teen hormones drove me mad enough to grab everything and leave. I used to not believe in fate, but now I have to. It led me back to the time I was supposed to be in, and I found the love of my life." Sirius gave a lop-sided tail wag and soft bark. I laughed and ruffled his fur once or twice before looking at Ginny. "I don't regret it. I regret some things I did while there, but I do not regret leaving.

"But, Sirius went to Azkaban, and Harry's parents dead!" Ginny protested.

I smiled. "We sent in fakes, Ginny. Death Eaters that would have been executed in Azkaban. We sent them in as ourselves and they created the history thatI thought was real once upon a time. But really, we created it."

"Why did Mrs. Potter call you Alecto?"

I sighed, "Because that's who I am. Alecto Carrow, but my Muggle name is Hermione Granger. When I was twelve, I was sent from 1970 to 1990. I was adopted by Muggle parents and named Hermione Granger. I then was transported back to 1977 about fifteen minutes ago where I then lived my life through difficult means, where I'd meet you here, in 1996. Its a long story, but that's the short version. Believe me when I say, I am the Hermione you know."

"I believe you... I just, it's a lot to take in," Ginny said quietly. "After all this time. You couldn't tell me? Say hello to Harry," she said this bit to James and Lily.

"It would have altered time too drastically," I told her simply. "We couldn't risk it. But you know now. It's safer since Hermione Granger at your age disappeared."

"But-"

"The Dark Lord, if he even knew I betrayed him," I said quietly, shaking my head. "I'd be dead so quickly that you wouldn't know it had happened. If he knew James and Lily died, he'd know Harry isn't safe at the Dursley's. We can't have that."

"So you did work for him," Ginny whispered. "The Dark Lord. Show me your arm."

"I am not a Death Eater," I told her slowly. Not in the sense she was thinking anyway.

"Then show us your arm!"

I rolled up my left sleeve. A golden phoenix was visible in the dim light. Ginny gasped, "Mum has one of those-"

"It's an original Order mark, to identify bodies after battle," I told her. "This was mine. Five feathers, four claws, six wing feathers. My identification number."

"And you all have one then?" Ginny asked.

Dorcas rolled up her sleeve bored. Lily showed her arm, as did James. "Sirius has one as well," I told her. "We all do."

The door opened and Dumbledore and Harry strode through, Ron Weasley a step behind him, and Minerva McGonagall.

"I see you've decided to show yourself," Albus greeted.

"Couldn't stay hidden forever, Professor," I smiled, standing slightly. Sirius changed back and smirked at the Professor.

"Still look dashing as always, Professor. Long time no see."

"Seems as though you were just in my office last June."

"That's because he was," Dorcas said bored. She was always bored.

"Dorcas!" Albus cried. "So great to see you again. It's been years."

"Fourteen," Dorcas nodded.

"Ah, yes, so it has. James, Lily!"

Minerva sighed, "I always suspected you'd announce your return in a more... Marauder way. I seem to be surprisingly pleased with the mature way you handled it."

James and Sirius grinned at each other, "We can always throw a party in your quarters, Minnie."

I smacked the back of Sirius's head, "Don't you dare."

"That is not Hermione," Ron said, glaring at me. "She's a bloody Death Eater. Can't you see the mark on her?"

I followed his gaze to my exposed legs. I cursed for wearing capris. Stupid Lily and saying I needed to dress nice.

"It's-It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like a bloody Dark Mark to me," Ron spat.

"Mister Weasley," McGonagall said sharply.

"Do you not see it?"

Ginny's wand was on me now, a foot from my chest. I stiffened and gazed at Albus, "Care to ease the tension?"

"Hermione Granger has been spying for me for a number of nearly twenty years," Albus said simply. "For the last fifteen, she's been helping me defeat him."

I smiled, "You give me too much credit. I couldn't have done it without Lily and Sirius."

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver?" James cried.

"No, you're just an idiot," I said simply. "Dorcas and Remus were a huge help as well. James contributed minimally."

"Minimally?" I heard James mutter loudly. "Minimally? Who got her into Auror training? And forced her to spy on Peter-"

"Oi, that one was my idea!" Sirius cried.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "Both of you. James, I'm only kidding, you know that. And Ronald, if I was a full on Death Eater, you'd be long gone by now. And Ginny wouldn't have been alive when you got here."

"Prove it's you," Harry said.

"Was it not I that figured out that the plant that was blocking the path was the Devil's Snare in first year trying to recover the Sorcerers stone? Was it not I in second year that figured out the riddle to get you to the Chamber of Secrets and save Ginny? Was it not I, Hermione Jean Granger, that helped you in Fourth year, that went to the Yule ball with Krum, that was in the bottom of Leaky Lake? Or what about fifth year? When I spent most of the time in the library studying for O. And your scar hurting and you getting those bad dreams and saving Arthur Weasley from the snake attack! Was that not me, there with you? How you woke up, sweating profusely!"

Harry couldn't utter a word. He was either shocked or didn't believe me. "I-Yes. But, anyone could have tortured the real Hermione-"

"The Cruciatus will not make me talk," I interrupted flatly. "Nothing will ever make me talk."

"Nothing?" Ron asked. "You sound pretty sure."

"She's been a Death Eater for twenty years," Sirius said in my defense. "She has grown used to the torture curse."

Dorcas winced, "The torture curse could make even me talk and I had been under it for weeks at a time."

"Answer a question on the real Hermione will know," McGonnagall suggested.

"How did we first meet?" Harry asked.

"I came into the compartment and asked if you saw Neville's toad. I then left to look for it and came back, saying hello. I fixed your glasses."

"That really is you, Hermione?" Harry sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! And these are your parents and this is Sirius! And this is my best friend ever Dorcas Lupin. God, you are so oblivious to the truth it hurts."

"Miss Granger, I believe I should have listened to you when you said that Dolores was a terrible teacher," Albus told me.

I sighed, "No one ever believes me!"

"She warned you and you still allowed her to come to Hogwarts!" Minerva demanded. "Abus, you better have a pretty good excuse."

"History had to happen," Dumbledore said meekly. "Now, since we all are settled down, I think it best to return to the castle. It is not wise to wander out of the wards in these dangerous times."

"Yes, you're right," I nodded. "You should get back."

"When will we see you next?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged, "Christmas, definitely. We have much to catch up on."

"I'll say," Harry muttered.

"And Albus, remember what we said about Hermione," Sirius winked.

"Of course."

McGonagall ushered them out of the Shrieking Shack, giving me one last look, before disappearing down the tunnel after Dumbledore.

"Well, let's go to Remus, shall we?" Dorcas said, standing up.

She was gone before we could reply and I sighed, apparating as well.

Time to talk to the last Marauder that was good.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not too shabby," I looked over the updates he had made to the home he had owned for the last twenty years in the Scottish hills. The walls were now a yellow, instead of the beige before. Lily shook her head in dismay at my response.

"So I take it that you came out of the closet?" Remus asked.

"I'm not gay, Remus," I muttered. "But yes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny discovered us."

"I told you not to go, Cas," Remus muttered as Dorcas fluttered in the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

"I wanted to meet my goddaughter properly. Hiding all the time and stuff really has limited the time I've seen on her. We've only spent three hours together since she was born, and that's counting the one just five minutes ago."

"So Harry knows," Remus said as he took a sip of his tea five minutes later.

I nodded, "As does Ron and Ginny."

"How did Ron take it?" Remus laughed.

I shrugged, "Thought I was some Death Eater. Have no idea where he got that idea." I winked at them all and they laughed.

"And you got to meet him for the first time since the war ended," Sirius said to Lily and James who were strangely quiet. "What'd you think?"

"He's such a fine young man," Lily gushed, breaking into a smile. "More than I could have even hoped for."

"Looks just like me," James said proudly, pushing up his glasses.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "He really likes Ginny. But she's dating Dean right now." I grinned suddenly, looking at James. "But I did see her checking you out, James."

"She's grown into a fine young lady," James nodded to himself.

I raised an eyebrow, "Were you checking her out?"

Lily rolled her eyes, sighing, "Of course, I get stuck with the thirty-eight year old perv."

"Of course I wasn't!" James protested to my question. "And I'm not a perv, Flower."

"That will break Ginny's heart." I smirked. "You look enough like Harry to satisfy her heart."

We all broke into laughter, much to James's embarrassment. "She's a little girl. That's creepy."

"Oh, you know that eventually you'll be locked in a closet with her," Sirius winked. "Things happen, mate."

My leg jerked as white hot pain ripped through it. I let out a groan and my head fell onto the table as I tried to calm myself down.

"Ow!" James muttered as my leg kicked him from my reaction.

"You've been summoned.

I nodded once, waving my wand over my clothes, turning them into a black cloak and my Death Eater mask appearing out of thin air. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Don't leave."

"We know the drill," Lily assured me.

I nodded, took a deep breath and concetrated on my magic. It was strong, beating slowly. Thrum... thrum... thrum... I apparated, knowing my Occulmens walls were up securely.

The Dark Lord, who had been residing in Malfoy Manor, was very pleased with himself.

"My Lord," I greeted, bowing.

"I have summoned you to inform you of a task that I will require you to participate in."

I nodded once, "Of course, my Lord. Anything you wish me to participate in, and I will."

"That is the understanding we seem to have come to," the Dark Lord said boredly. "You are one of my most loyal, I entrust you will ensure Severus will complete this task."

I nodded once, "Yes, my Lord. Severus will complete this task with utmost certainty."

"Very well. The task you are assigned to is infiltrating Hogwarts and ensuring Albus Dumbledore indeed dies."

I kept back my heart attack. "May I ask why he needs to die, my Lord?"

"No, you may not," the Dark Lord hissed. "Refer to Severus for your duties and the next time I summon you, you will be to report to Borgin and Burkes with the others that are assigned this mission."

"I understand, my Lord."

"Crucio!"

I fell to my knees, but refused to fall any farther. "For speaking out of turn," was his reason as he released the curse fifty-two seconds letter.

"I beg forgiveness, my Lord," I swore. "I will report to Severus immediately."

"Leave me."

I nodded, bowing once more, before gathering my shakey limbs and apparating. I landed at the gates of Hogwarts and quickly dis-transfigured my clothing, before transforming into my animagus form. It was easier this way.

I sprinted down the empty corridors until I reached the dungeons. I made sure it was clear before transforming and opening the door. Severus was at his desk and glanced up when the door opened.

"Alecto," he said evenly.

"Got a tonic?" I asked nonchalantly, closing the door behind me as I entered.

"Did he summon you?" Snape drawled, rising from his chair and approaching the cabinent by his pensieve.

"Yes," I said shortly.

"And your task?" he asked.

"The same as yours," I told him. "Ensure Albus dies."

"And what did he tell you?"

"So you did know, and didn't see it fit to inform me?"

"Albus requested the information remain confidential," Snape said slowly, handing me the vial. I drank it before replying.

"He wants to ensure you follow out with your side," I told him. "He doesn't fully trust you."

"Yet."

"You won't actually kill him, Severus," I gasped.

"Albus has said I am to do it. Would you rather it be Draco?"

My heart stopped, "He'd send Draco to murder the Headmaster? A feat nearly impossible?"

"Payment for Lucius going to Azkaban and dropping the prophecy," Snape drawled.

"So he really is up to something this year. Draco, I mean," I told Severus shortly. "Harry was right."

"Draco's becoming foolish in his methods of killing the Headmaster. He is not acting himself, therefore he is making people suspicious."

"You have to admit, this will take the arrogance out of him," I told Severus off-handedly.

"What has he requested of you?"

"I am to arrive at Borgin and Burkes the next time I am summoned."

"You will be entering the castle then," Snape pressed his fingers against the wood of the desk as he sat. "With Bellatrix, Greyback, your brother and yourself, Gibbon, Yaxley, and Rowle. You seven are to ensure the task is completed."

"You keep saying that," I snapped. I sighed, loosing my bite. "Severus, to do this-"

"Will gain the Dark Lord's trust completely."

I swallowed, nodding. "It would."

"Just like you convinced the Dark Lord you were a Pureblood and Alecto," Severus smirked.

"I really am, though. That's different," I insisted. "I only needed to tell him about Lily and Alice to completely gain his trust." Severus's eyes hardened. "I did not need to kill the Headmaster."

"So you murdered your friends?" Severus hissed.

I smirked. "Would you rather I not have? And been killed by the Dark Lord instead?"

"They were your friends! Even Pettigrew was disgusted."

"Ah, yes, Peter," I frowned. "He was all too easy to convince to become the secret keeper in the first place. A little revealing clothing loosened him up."

"How could you do that, Granger? I never fully understood."

I shrugged, "It was easy enough. Sirius, James, and I capture five Death Eaters." Severus raised an eyebrow at the news but didn't comment. "They were on Death Row. We were sent to kill them. Later, I begged the Dark Lord for mercy, as if I were to release them, Sirius and James would be suspicious of me. Sirius then wiped their memories entirely. James put them in clothing, and I glamoured them to look like Alice, Frank, James, Lily, and Sirius. And the future happened as it was supposed to."

"They're-They're alive?" Severus choked.

I smirked. "Sirius thought I should have been in Slytherin for a stunt like that. I had him fully convinced I had gone Death Eater when it worked."

"Why didn't you say a word?" my fellow spy demanded. "A single word and you would have my complete trust-"

"Because it could not be revealed until now. You'll find, Severus, that Hermione Granger is being rushed away through the Headmaster's Floo due to a family emergency. She won't be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the year."

The professor swallowed, "No one will believe that."

"And why not?" I asked, smirking. "Hermione Granger's parents have been admitted to a hospital for a car crash. Alice and Frank are their doctors and they will perform the memory charm, giving them new names, and sending them to Australia, their life-long dream. Is that satisfactory, Severus? Have I covered all loop-holes?"

"And when the Ministry comes to find you, but you are not there?"

Frowning, I was silent as I thought, before I answered, my reply hesitant, "They will arrive at an empty house, completely cleared out, and see that no one is there. They will then, safely assume, that my parents have moved from the home and a letter to Dumbledore will announce my withdrawal."

"Why not have Death Eaters attack a look-alike of you?"

I smirked. "Who do you think is being sent home through Albus's Floo, Severus?"

"Then why not send the girl through school?" Severus demanded. "Instead of making a debacle out of it?"

I was silent a moment. "Why didn't I think of that? You're right. Well, this chat was lovely. Expect another soon. I must visit the Headmaster's office."

He smirked, "So the old bat's right now, huh?"

I smirked at him as I made my way to his door, "You always are."

"Hermione, is Lily-"

I turned to him, "She forgave you, you know. All you had to do that day in Potions was forgive her back. But yes, she's well. She's safe."

He nodded, "Very well."

I transformed as soon as I opened the door and ran down the hall, sprinting for the Headmaster's office. Please, let me not be too late.

As I was getting to the staircase, it was just closing. I leaped on it and ran up as fast as I could. I could make out the Headmaster's figure ahead of me with a bushy-haired girl.

I transformed back quickly, "Headmaster! Miss Granger should be getting to class, don't you agree?"

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. Perfect replica.

"A dear friend," I assured her, glancing at the Headmaster. "I'm here for our meeting, sir. Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, it seems to have slipped my mind," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miss Granger, would you please be so kind as to return to your dormitory with this letter for Harry?" He pulled a letter from his robes and handed it to her. Sealed, good. I knew I was too curious in my school years that I'd read anything opened.

"Of-of course, Professor."

"And be sure he reads it when he is alone, Miss Granger. We don't want this information to get to hands other than Mr. Potter."

She nodded, "I understand, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

She was gone in five seconds flat.

"I think she'll do," I murmured to Albus as we entered his office.

"Why the sudden change of plan, Alecto?"

I smirked, "Well, what can I say? Severus mentioned that perhaps Hermione Granger staying in Hogwarts would be a good idea. She can get education-"

"Will this be the last time you force someone's compliance?" Albus asked.

I grimaced, "Yes, sir. I guarantee it. Besides, would you rather Moon go free? She's as dangerous as I am now adays, and she's only in Harry's year."

"You kidnapped her over the summer," Albus spoke. "Has the Dark Lord not searched for her?"

"She's considered a casualty to the Order," I told him simply, without regret. "And a traitor. She would have done more damage on the Dark Lord's side than if we had her filling in for me."

The Headmaster watched me carefully, "You were summoned."

"Yes," I nodded. "I am to accompany Severus when he murders you in cold blood."

Albus chuckled, "Ah, yes, I thought you might."

"Do you know exactly who is going to be entering this castle?" I demanded.

"I have an idea."

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, just to name two," I snapped. "Do you know what they can do to anyone they come across?"

"I do," he nodded.

I rose, "I believe I should show myself out. Oh, and make sure that Miss Granger isn't too susceptable to danger."

"I will not," Albus nodded.

I nodded and transformed before running from his office. Fool.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sirius, we really shouldn't be here," I whispered to him as we pressed ourselves against the face of the vault.

"I know," Sirius chuckled.

"It's dangerous and unsafe and-"

"Those are just the same thing. Dumbledore wants us to do this."

I sighed and followed him through the corridor until we reached the dragon. I cursed and glanced around. But Sirius was way ahead of me. He held up a rattle and gave me one. "Shake it," he whispered.

I grimaced, but did so. The dragon looked horrible as it cowered away from us. Blood was dried on its white flesh. Even horns were broken and open wounds were in their place. It whimpered away from us.

"That's barbaric," I whispered.

Sirius looked at me, "Come on."

I took his hand, rushing quickly as we walked quickly to the vault.

"How do we get in?" I whispered.

He stepped behind me and opened the sack on my back until he pulled out whatever he packed. I winced at the sight of the wrinkly claw.

"Knockturn Alley's more useful than just black market furs," Sirius winked. He took the claw and waved it over the vault, where it opened.

I gasped, a Goblin hand! I kissed Sirius quickly, "You're a genius."

"You've said that once or twice," Sirius winked.

"It's true! Come on. Anything with a badger."

"Lumos Maxima!" he whispered. The vault lit up and I glanced around, grimacing.

"Spello Revealo."

My white sparks formed a single word. Gemino.

"Don't touch anything," I hissed at Sirius. "When we find it, we need to touch as little as possible to get it."

Sirius nodded, "And if it's buried?"

I snorted, "Let's hope it's not."

I walked a bit further into the vault, and it was Sirius that spoke, "You're sure it's a goblet?"

"Albus was positive."

"Well there are at least fifty right here."

I glanced at the pile next to him. "It'd be on top. It has to be."

"There are four destroyed," Sirius said. "The diary, the ring, the diadem, and the locket – Albus will be retrieving that next week – but this one is-"

"Is Huffepuff's piece of his soul," I told Sirius. "The Diadem was Ravenclaw's, the locket was Slytherin's."

"Then what's Gryffindor's?"

"Harry," I told him. "What's that up there?" I squinted up at the pile against the back wall. A badger.

"How do we get it?" Sirius asked.

"Levitate me," I told Sirius. "But don't let me touch anything."

Sirius hesitated before saying the incantation, "Wingardium Leviosa."

I laughed as I touched the cup about four minutes later. "Never thought you'd use the charm for this, did you?"

"I had a feeling it'd be something equally as insane," Sirius laughed as I was dropped to my feet.

I tossed him the cup and brushed myself off as I landed. "Let's get to Frank."

"Ah, Mr. Fiend-Fyre," Sirius nodded. He took my arm and we rushed out, shutting the vault behind me. "How do we get back?"

"Haven't thought that far yet," I whispered as we shook the rattles, getting past the dragon.

"We can't just waltz back to the lobby and be like 'Thanks, Gobbies'."

I glared at Sirius, "I've figured that out, thanks. What do you suggest?"

He grinned and reached into my backpack once more. "Ah, here we are."

I groaned when he enlarged the broom. "Please, no," I begged.

"Come on, straight through the top. You ready?"

I hesitated, before getting on the broom behind him. "Give me the cup, then," I ordered.

He passed it to me easily, "Let's go." I tightened my arms around his waist, "You better drive this thing well."

"I was chaser, of course I can," Sirius laughed and then he kicked off.

As soon as we broke through the surface of the glass, much to the public's displeasure, we apparated. Broom and all.

"Did you get it?" were the first words I heard.

"Nice to see you're safe as well," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, nice to see you made it!" Lily laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we've got it."

I got off the broom and pressed the horcrux into Frank's waiting hands. "Right, here we are."

Molly bit her lip as she watched us with the cup.

"Could you do that outside, please? I'd rather not have a repeat of last time."

Alice laughed as she remembered the locket. Apparently Frank got distracted and the sofa caught fire. Molly never forgave him for that.

"Right, that'd probably be best," Frank admitted, hurrying outside.

"So, we have three left," Dorcas said. "Harry, Nagini, and..."

"And that's it," I told them. "That's all that's left."

"So, he's almost gone?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"But the summer's almost started," Lily said.

"And I will be summoned soon," I nodded to her. "Albus will be dead soon."

"I don't understand why he must die," Remus said quietly.

"I don't either, but I trust Severus will make our survival guaranteed with what he does."

We all looked at Molly and nodded.

"We just have to wait-"

"How much longer?"

"Whenever Draco completes the cabinet, is what I understand," I sighed. "Any day now."

"You've grown fond of the boy, haven't you?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged, "He's my godson, of course I have. He only is doing this because he's being forced. Draco wouldn't hurt a fly otherwise."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so he wouldn't hurt anyone by killing them," I amended. "He is rather nasty in comments."

"That's what I thought," Lily sniffed.

"Oh, and, Lily, Severus sends his regards."

James stiffened, "You told the dungeon bat?"

"I had to," I said simply, shrugging. "He suggested that I keep Hermione Granger at Hogwarts instead of sending her away."

"Do you know what would happen if he told?"

"Do you think he's going to tell?" I challenged my best friends of nineteen years.

"Of course not," Lily said immediately. "He wouldn't do that. Not after last time."

"You're right," I nodded. "He wouldn't."

I gasped and jerked awake as I lay in bed. Sirius rolled over and opened his eyes, looking at me. I was already out of bed, pulling on my black cloak over a pair of leather boots and a black dress.

"Already?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him once before apparating.

I trusted he'd tell the others.

Borgin and Burkes was abandoned when I arrived, but the others were hidden in the shadows.

"Sister," Amycus greeted.

I placed a cruel smile on my face, "Brother," I returned, kissing his cheek. "Come, we mustn't waste time."

Bellatrix gazed at the Vanishing Cabinet, running her hand over it, "Shall we?"

I grabbed Amycus's arm, tugging him into the passage. Fenrir stepped in next, his eyes lingering on me longer than necessary. Yaxley sashayed in next, then Rowle. Gibbon entered with Bellatrix and the doors shut behind us.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Bellatrix hissed at Yaxley. "Or you won't have any hands when I finish with you."

Yaxley just sneered at her.

And then we were gone in a puff of smoke.

Bellatrix was laughing when our transport ended and stepped out, brushing her hair out of her face with her wand. I glanced around us nonchalantly. The room of requirement.

"Let's play," I giggled sadistically stepping forward and began walking towards where Draco was disappearing to.

I kept the sadistic smile on my face even though I was thoroughly disgusted. To drop out of character now would mean that I would be betraying myself to them. It couldn't happen. Not now.

There was a time and a place for everything.

The Astronomy Tower contained a very weakened Albus Dumbledore. I masked my features as I stood beside my brother. Draco's wand was aimed at the Professor, who was wandless. Good, Draco had done what was required.

"Care to introduce your friends, Bellatrix?" Albus asked.

"I'd love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," Bellatrix bit back. "Do it, Draco! Do it now!"

"Alecto, after all these years, you were really loyal to them, weren't you?"

"I'm only as loyal to them as you thought I was to you," I returned, smirking. "It feels wonderful to decieve you, Albus, it really does."

"Draco, I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices," Albus pleaded quietly. "I would hate to see you do the same." Draco's jaw clenched, and I recognized this as his way of keeping back tears. He was too young to be faced with a decision such as this.

"Do it now, Draco! Now!" Bellatrix cried.

"No," A voice said shortly.

Draco spun around to see Severus. I kept my face blank, but met Severus's eyes. "Severus," Albus said quietly. "Please."

"Avada Kedavra."

The green spell hit Albus's chest and he flew backwards, over the railing.

I turned quickly, so I wouldn't see, and was the last one behind them all. I spotted Harry staring at me with hate.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed, turning and quickly following them.

Bellatrix was having a little too much fun kicking over plates and breaking windows.

"He trusted you!" Harry's voice shouted as Bellatrix lit Hagrid's hut on fire.

I quickly glanced behind me and saw Harry running down the hill, his wand pointed at Snape, or myself. I wasn't sure. It hurt either way. He needed to get out of here.

When he started to throw insults at Snape, I quickly apparated and landed at Malfoy Manor. My brother spun me around as I came into view and kissed the top of my head. "We will win," he declared.

For the first time in a long time, I wasn't sure if what he said was false.

I was released from the Death Eater meeting three hours later, the Dark Lord telling me to go to the Order and resume my role as spy. Severus couldn't be trusted with them anymore. His magical signature was all over Dumbledore's body.

I happily apparated to the Burrow. But grew solemn as I accepted the cup of tea from Molly and sat down in the living room. "So he's dead," Arthur said quietly.

I nodded, "He is. The Astronomy Tower."

"Tallest tower," Sirius concluded beside me, his hand running over my shoulders in comfort. I shook them off.

"Yes. I gather he landed in the courtyard."

"He fell off?" Molly gasped, horrified.

"I couldn't look after he fell over the rail," I choked, my hands trembling as I took a sip. "I couldn't- I just... It was too much to watch."

"They're coming for the Summer, aren't they?" James asked quietly.

"Harry will be coming here, yes. As will the others."

I nodded. "Good. It's not safe anymore."

"We know," Arthur nodded. "No where's safe anymore."

He was telling the truth. No where was. No where would be again. Not until the war was won.


	16. Chapter 16

When Minerva arrived, the Order meeting started.

"I knew we couldn't trust Snape!" Kingsley insisted.

"He was forced to kill Albus," I said evenly. "It was either him or Draco. Albus and Severus made a deal. It had to happen."

"So Draco Malfoy is marked."

I nodded, "Yes. I witnessed it after Lucius was sent to Azkaban. 'In the event of a tradegy, think things through," I glanced at them, hoping they'd understand. They did not. Dumbledore always told me that, over and over again.

"She's lost it," Lily sighed. "I always knew she would."

I glared at her, "Don't you see? In the event of a tragedy - Albus's death - think things through - Draco was sentenced to do it, but Snape took the vow, remember? Dumbledore planned for Snape to kill him!"

McGonagall was quiet as she considered that, "It makes sense. He ordered the halls to be vacant the night he died. He knew it was going to happen."

"Where is the necklace?" I asked. "The Horcrux he was retrieving with Harry?"

"I think Potter had it," Minerva sighed. "He was wearing it."

"I'll have Potter return it once he arrives. He is highly upset and refuses to leave the Common Room, even with Mister Weasley and Hermione's persuasion."

"It's going to be weird seeing myself," I muttered.

"I think it best if we glamour you, Alecto, to look slightly different, while she is here. We don't want suspicion to be formed."

I nodded at Remus, "Alright.,"

"Albus wished to be buried on Hogwarts grounds, near the Lake and Forbidden Forest. In his will, it says that you knew the place, Molly," Minerva tried to hie her smile, but we could all see it.

Molly flushed, "Yes, I do."

"Does this have to do with you and Arthur?" I teased.

She blushed deeper, "Alecto, I swear to god, shut up."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, so his funeral going to be held in Molly's special place."

"Shut up!" Molly groaned, mortified. I laughed in amusement.

"And we need help arranging it," McGonnagall finished.

"I'll help!" Lily and I said at the same time. Dorcas nodded as her help was offered as well.

"That's a girl's job," Frank muttered. Alice elbowed him and raised her hand, alongside Molly. "We'll help."

"Very well. Please, come to the castle tomorrow, via Floo. I will be sending the students off that evening."

"Thank you, Minerva, for coming," Arthur said, standing as she rose to leave. He took her arm, shaking it once.

"My pleasure. I just wish it was for better reasons than this tragedy."

"Tragedy, indeed," Arthur nodded.

"I must return to Hogwarts. The students are requiring grief counseling. I was lucky enough to sign up for the first year group."

I gave her a sympathetic smile and she nodded to the rest of us before taking the Floo away.

It was silent after she left and slowly we departed.

The funeral was tomorrow. Then the world would return to it's chaotic state, instead of mourning.

Harry, 'Hermione', Ron, and Ginny took the Floo back with us. Remus had thought that an acceptable glamour was making my hair bleach blonde. I hated it, but it'd do for now.

"How could you!" Harry shouted at me as soon as we were in the living room of the Burrow. I flinched as he got in my face. Remus moved and grabbed his arms as he tried to hex me. "How could you just stand there as he was killed!"

"Would you rather I tried to stop it and got myself killed in the process?" I snapped. "I had to stand where I was. I had to watch. I had to follow. Albus was a great friend of mine, Harry. Don't think he's not. But not going would mean my death by the Dark Lord as well as Draco's. I refuse to let either death happen. If I die, I die in battle for the Order. Not begging for mercy as he tortures me to insanity."

Harry glared at me, "I'll never forgive you for this."

"I'll never forgive myself," I told him. "I shouldn't expect you to forgive me."

Harry's eyes flickered to his parents, "You're all still here?"

"Bloody hell, this is Harry?" Alice gasped, walking up to him. "My, he looks just like you, James! Hello, dear, I'm Alice Longbottom. It's great to finally meet you."

"Longbottom? Neville's mum?"

"You know my Neville?" she asked, releasing her hug on him. "He's supposed to be joining us later in the summer. The wedding, you know."

"But I saw you in St. Mungo's," Hermione insisted.

I glanced at my fake self, "Yes, a slight mishap..."

Ron watched me closely, and then took 'Hermione's hand. So we would have ended up together after all.

"Come, all of you," Molly insisted. "Let's get your sleeping arrangements sorted out."

"Molly, I think moving to Potter Manor would be a safe option until the wedding," James insisted, his arm around Lilmy hand and .

Sirius nodded in agreement, taking my hand and linking arms with me, "I think James's right, Molly. Maybe have the wedding there as well. The Burrow is only so safe now that Snivellus is on their side."

I elbowed Sirius, "Stop calling him that. He hates you too, but you don't see him calling you a mangy mutt, do you?" I muttered.

Sirius chuckled, "Got feelings for him, Carrow?"

I glared at Sirius, smriking darkly, "Yes. He's a joint godparents with me, of course we have feelings for each other. Do you think I disappear in the middle of the night just to smell the flowers?"

Sirius glared at me, knowing I was teasing, but enjoying our mock-fight. "Is that so, Carrow?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Severus and I just fawn over Drake and give him so much love he sufficates."

"Then why don't you marry Snape?" Sirius shot back, grinning.

"Maybe I will," I returned, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder and walking towards Dorcas.

"Come, Cas. Let's go cheat on our men."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Dorcas said, glancing at Remus and winking.

I sighed, and glanced at Sirius, "Maybe I'll go to Draco this time."

"Do it," he challenged.

I glared at him for five seconds before I laughed and kissed his cheek, heading for the kitchen, "Shall I make dinner, Molly?"

"Oh, no, no, let me."

"Molly, come on, I insist," I told her. "You're right upset after we visited you and Arthur's special place-"

"Alecto Carrow, how dare you mention that in front of the children!" she shrieked.

I laughed and ducked from her hand, transforming into my animagus form. I wagged my tail, hopping from one foot to the other. Molly sighed. "Bloody dogs," she muttered, turning and stomping into the kitchen. I trotted dutifully behind her. Sirius did give me a more playful heart.

"Bloody hell, did she just-"

"Animagus," James chuckled. "Sirius here taught her in secret seventh year. Gave us all a fright when she appeared out of no where-"

"Oh, she didn't scare you. You were thinking she had fleas," Lily cut him off.

I gave a growl at that and sat at the kitchen door, watching Molly as she hurried about.

I sighed, transforming back, and helping her with the salad. "Molly, I really do suggest Potter Manor. This place is only just back together. After Christmas, and the Death Eater attack, you know it's not safe."

"This is my home, Alecto," Molly said quietly. "I'm not leaving."

"You're going to get yourself killed," I told her.

"I won't leave my home, Alecto," she sighed. "It's the only thing I have left in this war besides my family."

"And you're going to lose both if you stay, Molly," I said simply.

She was quiet a moment, "Very well. We'll leave tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"If it isn't safe-"

"Then you can gladly kill me in my sleep," I said cheerfully.

She grimaced, but nodded and got to making dinner.

"I need all of you to pack your things," Molly announced over dessert.

"Why?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Molly chatisted. "We're going to Potter manor to stay for the summer. It's the new Order headquarters after... well after Albus..."

"After Albus died," Arthur finished for her quietly.

"Yes, and Alecto and James have pointed out it isn't safe here. It's safe to say that Potter Manor is best," Molly finished. "So pack everything you'll need for the summer. I want us out of here by ten."

"But Mum-"

"No, buts Ron," Molly said quietly. "It's necessary."

"Says who? The Death Eater?"

"Ron, she hasn't hurt anyone."

"That you've seen!" Ron insisted. "She's probably killed fifty people!"

"Two," I answered, smirking. "And that's because of Auror duty. Back in the days, we executed prisoners, we didn't give them the kiss. I've killed no one because of Death Eater duty using the Avada curse."

"So you have killed others in Death Eater duty?" 'Hermione' asked.

"You must," I said shortly.

"Who?" Harry wondered.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Sirius asked. "I'm all for a good story, but I'd rather not hear about my wife killing someone over dessert."

"You're right, it takes the joy out of cream pie," James nodded, trying to look serious, but cracking a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "If you must know, which you don't, I was sent in on raids... My first kill was my best friend." All of the members of the Order that knew Marlene dropped their heads. "She was a great girl."

"She was stupid," Dorcas snapped. "She shouldn't have tried to rescue me."

"She was acting out of her emotions," Molly said quietly. "You can't fault her for that."

Remus nodded, "She saw an opportunity and took it."

"It was a foolish move," Dorcas muttered. "Anyone could see that."

"So you killed your best friend?" Harry asked.

"When Marlene McKinnon rescued Dorcas, she got a hit placed on her. Her, her mother, and father were discovered in the safe house. They were murdered immediately," James answered his son.

I noticed Sirius frowning into his pie, "But this isn't the time," I said quickly. "Come on, Siri, we should, um, we should go."

"No, no, we can stay," Sirius answered immediately, instantly dropping his frown and giving me a wolfish grin. "Come on. I have this excellent story."

Lily, Dorcas, Alice, and I groaned.

"If this is about Rowle, I swear," Alice sighed.

"Look, you bit his finger off, I'm sure he thought it was hilarious," Lily summed up the story. "Moving on! Come on, Molly, I'll help you with the dishes. The rest of you, into the living room!"

Sirius and I transformed and walked ahead of everyone, getting a good spot in front of the fireplace. We curled up around each other and then transformed. I giggled at the position we were in.

He was sprawled underneath me and I was laying on top of him, "We usually don't show this position in public," Sirius whispered, smirking.

I giggled, kissing his chest. "I think I'll make an exception."

"So hot," Sirius breathed, taking my lips with his own. My eyes fluttered closed and I deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped, rolling off of him. My leg jerking quickly. I quickly rose and waved my wand over my clothing, transfiguring it into the black Death Eater garb. I pulled my ring off of my finger and handed it to Sirius. My wedding ring.

"Already? It's usually not so frequent," Sirius sighed.

"Sorry," I kissed his cheek and stepped away, closing my eyes.

"what's going on?"

"She's been summoned.

I let out a shakey breath and then concentrated on my magic. Thrum..thrum.. I was weaker than I'd been in the last few weeks, but I had just transformed.

"I'm weak," I whispered. My eyes stilled closed, Sirius took my hand and I felt it heat up before a cool object was pressed into it.

"Don't forget."

I nodded once and apparated in a puff of gray smoke. The perks of being marked with both a Dark Mark and a Phoenix.

"What have you, Alecto? Any news from the Order?"

"They buried that fool Dumbledore by Black lake."

"I already knew that," The Dark Lord hissed, his red eyes darkening in fury.

"The Potter boy," I said quickly before he tortured me. "He's spending the eve of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding at the Burrow, my Lord."

"You feed me nearly useless information. Even Severus could have told me this."

"I am sorry, my Lord. I hoped this would come as news."

"What are the Order planning on doing know that Dumbledore is gone?"

I didn't know, but I couldn't say that. "They're electing a new leader, my Lord. They haven't decided on who."

"Any ideas?"

I shook my head, "Most likely Remus Lupin, my Lord. Or Arthur Weasley."

He was silent a moment before nodding, "Very well. You give me information I do not wish for, Alecto. You're losing your touch."

"I beg for forgiveness , my Lord. I don't know what has come over me."

"Your brother will administer your punishment."

He moved from the front of the room and my brother took his place. I slowly got down into a submissive position as my brother whipped his wand out. "Crucio!"

I kept my screams in for as long as I could before crying out. I counted out the time in my head. Eighty-nine seconds later, I was released and gasped as a blade was pressed to my arm, over my Phoenix tattoo.

I stiffened as he slid the blade over it six times. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. "Filthy," he spat on it.

I clenched my jaw, swallowing the blood in my mouth from my broken lip.

"So tough," Amycus spat, then thrusting the knife into my leg. I cried out, mostly in surprise. I wasn't expecting that.

"So weak," he spat next. He pulled out the knife and I fell forward, onto my hands. Bloody hell, that hurt.

"You are dismissed," the Dark Lord spoke to me. I nodded.

"Thank you, my Lord. You are merciful," I said quietly before apparating.

I stumbled at the wards of the Burrow and found I couldn't walk. I drew myself up as much as I could and had to practically drag myself to the door.

The door opened after a few minutes of me resting on the stairs. I couldn't go up any further. My leg was pouring blood and I knew if it wasn't healed it could be serious.

"Alecto," Molly gasped. "Sirius! James! Remus! Frank!"

Pounding footsteps and then Sirius was beside me.

"Alecto?" he whispered.

"Heal it," I gasped as he picked me up into his arm. "I'm wounded, not getting married!" I growled.

Sirius ignored me and brought me into the crowded living room. Of course. He set me down on the floor beside the fireplace and Lily was at my side.

"Where are you bleeding?" she asked frantically.

"My leg," I told her. "My arm isn't so bad."

Sirius gently pried my arm from my body and cursed at the marks that ran across my arm. "Who did this?"

"My brother," I spat. "Hurry up before I ruin the carpet."

"Don't worry about the carpet, dear," Molly insisted.

Lily murmured some healing spells while wrapping up my leg. Sirius was shaking his head, muttering under his breath.

"I'll kill him."

"Actually, I'll let you," I replied bitterly, wincing as his finger accidentally touched my arm wound.

"Sorry," he murmured.

I pulled myself into a proper sitting position and Lily healed my arm. "There," she smiled quietly.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking my wand from Sirius and transfiguring my clothing back into my normal clothing.

"What pissed him off?"

"I was stupid," I cursed, pounding my fist into the ground. Sirius sighed and took it, rubbing it gently with his fingers. "I told him stupid stuff. I couldn't give him what he wanted. He gave me to my brother for punishment."

"He gave you to Amycus?" Dorcas gasped.

I clenched my jaw, shaking my head. I couldn't believe I was that stupid, "I deserved it. Such a fool."

"You called Albus a fool as well," Molly said quietly.

"I was kidding with him," I said shortly. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Said what?"

"That the Order is reelecting a new leader." I shook my head at my own stupidity once more. "That Harry's going to be here for the wedding."

"Those are good things to give him, though," Sirius argued. "He should be pleased with that."

"He was, except I started out the conversation with Albus was buried at Black lake," I ground out.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Oh."

"Does he do this to everyone?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "If I'm too badly injured, which I am sometimes, to apparate, Narcissa heals me, or Bella."

"You're on a nickname basis with Lestrange?" Ron snarled.

"She saved my life," I told him, sighing. "I wish I didn't owe her that. But I do."

"How?"

I smirked, shaking my head, "Oh, you'd be surprised. My second meeting as a Death Eater. I was young. I spoke out of turn. She covered for me, continued to speak. The Dark Lord spent his anger on me over on her. I was lucky. The torture she received I would not have survived."

"What'd you say?"

I laughed, thinking back, "Only fools think they're immortal."

Sirius's eyes bugged out, "You said that!"

I snickered, "Yeah. He was furious. If it wasn't for that prophecy, I'd have been done for years ago."

"And what did Bellatrix say?" Hermione asked curiously.

I smirked. "No one can become immortal. It's a foolish idea for a foolish person." I laughed. "I thanked her afterward and she just gave me a dirty look and sauntered off."

"You thanked her?"

I shrugged at Ron, "It was the right thing to do."

It was quiet a moment and then the window burst open. My wand was out, but pointing at a mangled bird that landed in front of me, offering its leg.

I sighed and took the letter, confused as to who it was from.

"To Alecto," I announced boredly. I flipped it over. "From... Wormtail? Why is he writing me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone froze. Including Molly.

"What would he want to write for?" Sirius ground out.

Lily looked at the letter, reading it with me, giving the boys some time to think on their own as we processed it.

Dear Alecto,

I've written to warn you of the oncoming threat. I know you are an Order spy, but things are becoming stressful. I will be dead long before you read this as my metal hand is currently trying to strangle the life out of me. Harry Potter is a horcrux and must be killed by the Dark Lord's hand in order for him to fall. If Lily and James were still alive, I'd apologize for what I did. I didn't want them to die. I just did not want to die myself. I fear that I will do little to help. I only joined the war on his side to help the Order effort, but it did not work like I had planned. The Dark Lord knew. You must destroy the horcruxes quickly, Alecto, before the moment Harry Potter kills him. I'm sorry.

Wormtail

"I'm a horcrux?" Harry asked.

I glanced at him, nodding slowly, "I'm sorry."

"You knew?"

"We suspected," I admitted. "We guaranteed it to be possible."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"We weren't sure," Remus said, clasping his hands. "No one was."

"I need some air," Harry muttered, standing up and heading up the stairs.

Lily sighed, "He doesn't really like us, does he?"

"He just is surprised, dear," Molly told Lily quietly. "It's alright. It's to be expected."

"I-I should go talk to him," I said quietly.

"Just let him be for a moment," Sirius said quietly, handing me back my wedding ring. I slipped it on and smiled to myself at the magic it gave me. So warm and light.

"So... you're married," Ginny said looking between Sirius and I.

"Surprise," I tried.

"Since when?"

"As soon as we graduated," Sirius told her. "Didn't want to waste any time."

"More like wanted to shag me as soon as possible," I muttered.

"Same thing," Sirius insisted. "But I knew what she was going to do – Join the Death Eaters. I didn't want any time to waste with her that I could."

"It was the last night of school," I told them. "Siri here took me to the herbology greenhouses and we snuck in, looking at all the flowers that Professor Sprout grows for the summer."

"Showed her the favorite," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And a ring was attached to the center of it."

"He took the flower, took out the ring," I smiled, glancing at Sirius. "And waved his wand so the ceiling glasses became clear -"

"Sprout threw a fit the next day, but we escaped to the train," Sirius laughed.

"It was beautiful. Under the stars. Thank Merlin he took Astronomy," I laughed. "He would have sounded like a fool."

"I would not have!" Sirius insisted. "It's basic knowledge!"

"And," I continued. "He said he saw Venus and that was the planet of love, and how Venus will never be able to measure theirs! It was hilarious when he told me it. It was like a cheesy pick up line!"

"It was romantic!" Sirius insisted.. "You even said so!"

"Whatever. He proposed and she said yes and the morning after was when I found out! I didn't speak to her until after the honeymoon!" Lily laughed.

"But you still were my Maid of Honor," I told her smugly.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"They are like rabbits," Remus laughed. "Can't keep their hands to themselves when they're around each other. They have to be touching."

"Puh-lease! We are not that bad. You and Cas were horrible when you first got married," I scrunched up my nose as I looked at them. "Walked in on you four times at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Who has the locket?"

"Harry," 'Hermione' answered.

I glanced at James and Lily and then Sirius. The last one sighed, nodding, "Go on."

I transformed instantly and walked quietly up the stairs, searching for my lost best friend.

He was in Ron and his room, staring out the window.

"You know, I used to think I couldn't do it," I told Harry, stepping beside him.

"Do what?" he asked quietly.

"Be a witch," I told him. "I always thought that I didn't know myself enough to be one. Turns out I was born a pureblood witch. At age eleven I was transported twenty years into the future, where I was known as you knew me. Then I sent myself back twenty years. It was fate, Harry. Fate made me a witch. I just learned how to deal with it."

"So you're saying that fate made me a horcrux and I should surrender to it?"

"No!" I gasped. "Never! I'm saying it's not the end of the road for you. It can be removed."

"How?"

I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and I let it drop, not showing him how much it hurt. "The Dark Lord must remove the horcrux by killing you."

"I'll die?" he choked.

I was quiet a moment, deciding whether to lie to him or not. "Yes."

"There is no other way?"

"No," I told him quietly, "There isn't."

"This locket, it's a horcrux?" he pulled the locket from the inside of his shirt and I nodded. He took it off and handed it to me. "How many more after me and the locket?"

"Your parents, Sirius, Remus, Dorcas, the Longbottom's, and I have destroyed five, including this one. It's you and Nagini that are left."

He nodded to himself, and I clutched my fingers around the horcrux, holding it tight. "So, he's almost dead?"

"Almost," I nodded. "We just need to lure him and Nagini out of hiding."

"And how do we do that?"

I grinned, "Still have that mind connection, Harry?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not supposed to-"

"You just got to dream up a fake situation," I told him simply. "How does the wedding sound?"

"But the wedding's real."

"Harry," I smirking, shaking my head, "Not the wedding of Dorcas Meadowes – the most sought after healer in the Wizarding UK – and Remus Lupin – the kindest werewolf to grace the earth."

"Aren't they already married?"

I laughed, "The Dark Lord doesn't know that. Now, sit down."

"What? Now!"

"No," I snickered. "You look pale. Just sit down."

He sat down on his bed and I took a seat beside him, "You know, when I was in the Marauder era, I would always wonder what I was changing. If I would have saved any lives? I saved five, but that's not enough. So many people died, Harry. So many."

"How many did you kill?"

"Two-"

"All together," he asked quietly, his eyes on the floor.

I sighed, "Ten. The eight were Marlene, two Muggle girls that happened upon the Riddle estate, three prisoners that were to be disposed of as painfully as possible. And the last two were..."

"Were?" Harry pressed.

"Your grandparents, Harry," I sighed. "James can't even look me in the eye anymore. I wish it didn't happen, that none of it did, but I had to. If I refused... if I refused everything would have … it would have blown up in our faces. James says he understands, that he forgives me, but I can't... I can't forgive myself."

Harry sighed, "You've changed so much."

"I had to."

"When do we do the battle?"

"As soon as possible," I told him. "Keep your occulmens up and we'll be fine."

Harry nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, "Alright. And what are you going to do?"

"Destroy a horcrux," I winked, standing up and walking from the room. I tossed the horcrux to Frank, who caught it swiftly and grinned wickedly.

"Right now?"

"I'd prefer," I nodded.

"Wicked!" he cried, getting up and leaving the house quickly. I shook my head in dismay. Too many fireworks as a kid, that's what's done it.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the summer spent in Potter manor wasn't as eventful as I hoped. Harry couldn't open up the connection between himself and Voldemort long enough to give him a message.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying," Harry sighed, his head falling into his hands.

I patted the top of his raven haired head, standing from my chair, "It's fine, Harry, really. You'll just go to Hog- ah!" I nearly toppled over at the pain. I'll never get used to the pain of being called.

I quickly took off my ring and handed it to him, transfiguring my robes already and running from the room, "Tell Sirius!" I shouted over my shoulder. I sprinted down the hall until I came to my bedroom, where I grabbed my mask and apparated in about four seconds flat.

I was getting faster at this.

"Severus, you are sure?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus was nodding when I entered the dining room of Black Manor.

"Very well. Severus, I will appoint you Headmaster," I felt my blood run cold. They were taking over Hogwarts? "Alecto, Amycus, you will go as well. Be in charge of punishment. Get rid of that Muggle Studies."

"Yes, my Lord," my brother and I murmured.

"Dolohov, you will teach the Dark Arts."

"Of course, my Lord."

I was just trying not to panic. Of course, the Order knew it was a possibility, but to actually... to take Hogwarts was giving him an entirely new advantage. "Very well. I expect those given this task to be in Hogwarts by the end of the summer. Do not be late. Also, the next time you are summoned, arrive in St. Ottery Catchpole. I have a little surprise for our guests."

We nodded, some people laughing, and were dismissed. I glanced at the pale and shaking Draco once, giving him a short nod, before apparating to Potter Manor.

"What did he want?"

The Order seemed to have gathered in my absence. Well, the Order that was residing in Potter Manor currently.

"They're attacking the wedding," I said quietly. The next time we are summoned, we are to apparate to St. Ottery Catchpole..."

"But-" Molly gasped.

I nodded, shaking my head in disappointment, "But the wedding can't have any influential guests for the war. Harry cannot go, Hermione, Ron. It's too dangerous. I can't go, neither can those that are supposed to be dead."

Molly nodded once, "Very well. I think that would be best as well."

"The others... they won't be going to Hogwarts this year either," I told them. "Ginny must, we can't make it seem suspicious, but the others..."

"They're infiltrating Hogwarts?" Sirius cried.

"Severus is Headmaster, so we have someone on our side. I'm in charge of punishment... as is my brother."

"They wouldn't," Molly whispered.

I nodded, my hands shaking. I pressed them into my legs to stop that from becoming shown, "They are. Dolohov is coming as well. We're getting rid of Muggle studies."

"That much is obvious. What are we to do with the Trio?" Arthur asked.

"They'll stay here," James said firmly. "It's safest."

"I agree," Lily nodded.

"Very well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will stay here," Molly nodded. "With James, Lily, Sirius, Frank, and Alice."

"They won't like it," Alice sighed.

"They have to," I said quietly. "When news gets out of the Death Eaters taking over Hogwarts, they'll be hunted. Hunted so whoever captures them will want payment for their heads. The bounty for them is already astronomical."

"Then they don't return."

After attacking the wedding, and giving Fleur and Bill an apologetic look as I did patrols on the Burrow a few hours later – to make sure that Potter didn't come to the rescue. I knew he wouldn't, anyway.

They were released. And I was sent to duty at Hogwarts – ne'er to return to Sirius for the remainder of the year. That hurt the most.

Of all the torture I had endured, of all the pain and suffering I've put to others, it hurt to be away from Sirius.

But for the sake of the Order, I had to. For the sake of the war.

I'd have tea one random night a week with Severus and Minerva. It was there that we discussed what had to happen.

"Bring Potter here," Severus drawled. "The Dark Lord will come."

"But will he bring Nagini?"

"I have no doubt. He doesn't leave anywhere without her these days."

"He's becoming paranoid," I smirked. "Good."

Severus nodded, "The Dark Lord... he's always asking if the sword is safe."

I laughed, finding this hilarious. Minerva glanced at me in concern. "Of course he would. He just doesn't realize what's laying right in front of him."

"And Miss Granger," Severus got to the next point.

"I'll deal with that," I told him. "Just make sure I don't die before hand."

Severus snorted as he sipped from his tea, "Wouldn't want to have that happen."

"In return, I make sure you don't die."

"And Lily?"

"She won't be fighting," I told him. "I'm not telling any of them when the battle starts."

"Any?"

"Sirius will not arrive," I nodded. "No one will. It's just us."

"Do you know how many students-"

"We need something big. A distraction," I told him. "With Neville here, and knowing his parents are alive, you've seen how he's acted out more, become braver. It's just what we need. He rouses up the Dumbledore Army once more. We get support from the outside. They camp out in the Room of Requirement. We attack, luring Harry and the Dark Lord here."

"And the students?"

"Evacuated," I smirked. "Of course."

"When?"

I met Snape's eyes, "Will May do?"

"It will."

I streaked through the blazes of curses and hexes, finding Hermione Granger tucked under a rock as the curse just barely touched her skin.

"Get moving," I hissed, pulling her from the spot and down an abandon corridor.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Saving your life," I snapped back, ducking behind a coat of arms. "Ready?"

"For-?"

"Avada Kedavra," I whispered quietly as I shoved her forward ahead of me. She never saw it coming. And she fell. I removed my magical signature around her and transformed it into my brother's. It was easy magic.

I left the corridor as quickly as I had come.

There's one problem down. My next was surviving.

I pounded my feet against the stone as I heard the battle raging below me. One more step. I saw them. Harry and Voldemort, dueling for the last time. This battle determined everything.

When Harry had come back from the forest, I hoped it wasn't the end. I wasn't sure. And Neville's speech, it made me beam with pride.

The shield that he had described formed around the both of them. I held my breath, as did many others. This was it.

And then there was a boom.

And Voldemort fell.

Harry stood there for a moment, watching Voldemort's body. The only person he had ever killed. And he turned around, a smile on his face. And we won.

Just like that.

I cried more than I ever had in my life. Tears of joy. I hugged Harry to me and absolutely let it all go. I found Molly, sobbed with her over Fred. And then found Sirius, who had disobeyed my orders and come to the battle to fight. I kissed him for as long as I could. When I pulled away, his face was wet too.

We were alive. That's all that mattered now. We had each other.

"Let's have fifty kids," Sirius breathed.

I giggled, my forehead pressing against his chest, "Let's have two."

"Fourteen."

"Two," I repeated.

Sirius finally agreed on two and we just stood, in the middle of the hall, in each other's arms. All the insults that were being thrown at me. All the insults that were being thrown from Death Eaters. They were falling on deaf ears.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you," Sirius insisted.

Hermione Granger died May 2, 1998. Her murderer was Amycus Carrow, convicted to life in prison for just her death alone.

I was pardoned on all crimes against me. And people begged for my story when Lily and James, Frank and Alice, and Sirius revealed themselves. I never sold it. Not even when the Prophet offered me fifty million galleons. I did tell the Quibbler, though, "My secret shall die with me, for no one can go through the pain and the suffering I was forced to."

No one asked. No one discovered my spell. The only person I did tell was Dorcas. I told her it was fair game for the hair charms. She just laughed in my face and told me to keep the spell.

Harry Potter became Head of the Auror department immediately after training ended. After twenty years in combat, I was still getting used to calling my best friend my boss.

Fate works in funny ways.

I'm just glad Sirius is with me to help me through it all. I don't know what I'd do without him.


End file.
